Family Portrait
by Red Roses2
Summary: Gohan died at the Cell Games. Goku, Chichi, and Piccolo have never been the same since. But, can Goten somehow change that? What scheme have Piccolo and Goten come up with to bring Gohan back?
1. Prologue

Red Roses2: I'M BACK! A good friend of mine convinced me to do another fan fiction, seeing that my others that I haven't finished died. I'm really happy with this one. Tell me if I got Lime's grandfather's name messed up.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did, Gohan would've either gotten with Lime or Piccolo, and the Great Saiyaman wouldn't exist.

Prologue

Cell pointed his index and middle finger towards Gohan and shot a red-violet beam at him. Gohan bent backwards just in time as the beam sliced through the air and into the rock fixture behind him.

"Careful, Gohan!" Krillin yelled, "That's Frieza's finishing move!"

Cell shot a couple more beams at Gohan, and Gohan jumped away from each one, narrowly avoiding them. Cell continued to shoot beams at Gohan, and each time he did, he narrowly missed Gohan by a few inches. Then, as Gohan moved to his left, Cell followed him, then grabbed him. With Cell's arms circled around him, Gohan couldn't move. Cell increased the pressure he was putting on Gohan's body.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Gohan screamed. Suddenly, he heard something snap.

Cell heard it, too. Piccolo stared, horrified by what his sensitive ears picked up.

"GOHAN?" Piccolo shouted.

Cell dropped Gohan. The boy collapsed onto the ground, his face hitting the dirt. His back hurt so much that he could barely get another scream out. He tried to move his legs. They wouldn't move. He tried to pick himself up with his arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Trunks asked.

Piccolo's jaw dropped. No, it couldn't have!

Goku raised an eyebrow. "How come he's not getting up?" he asked.

"His . . . ," Piccolo started. "His . . . ."

"His what?" Yamcha asked.

"His spine snapped in half. . . . He's paralyzed from the waist downward." Piccolo said, unable to take his eyes off of Gohan.

Cell smirked to himself.

"So much for the all-powerful Son Gohan," Cell said. He pointed his index and middle fingers and pointed them to where Gohan's heart would be.

"GOHAN! _NO_!" Piccolo screamed, flying towards them as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry," Gohan rasped out as Cell's beam tore through his chest.

Goku stood there, not believing what just happened. Gohan wasn't supposed to die. Cell was. Gohan was supposed to defeat Cell. He and Gohan were supposed to go home and tell Chichi to stop worrying about them. He was supposed to be proud of his little warrior. Gohan was supposed to come out of this a hero like his dad always did.

"GOHAN WASN'T SUPPOSED TO _DIE_!" Goku screamed, yellow flames surrounding him. Not even the camera crew could mistake his yell for something as stupid as a lunch break.

Cell smirked. "Now I can have a _real_ fight."

Piccolo stared at Gohan's lifeless body, not even paying attention to Cell as he and Goku flew at each other. His best friend was dead. The little boy he looked after while they trained in the forest was dead. The sweet, angelic boy who was willing to fight the Ginyu Force and Frieza, just so he could bring this cold, angry Namek back to life, was dead. His whole reason for being a Z fighter, for living, was dead. And it was all. Goku's. _Fault_.

Piccolo bared his teeth. He stood up, took off his cape, and laid it over Gohan's corpse. Now the poor thing looked like he was just sleeping . . . . Piccolo threw his turban to the side.

Cell was NOT going to be standing when he was through with him.

-

Chichi stared at the television screen in shock. Her baby . . . her baby was . . . .

"NO!" Chichi cried, clutching the sides of the television. "NO! MY BABY! MY POOR BABY! NO!" Fat tears rolled down Chichi's face as she stared at the television screen that showed her how her son died, how her husband let Gohan fight Cell all on his own, how the man she thought of as a monster tried to save her baby.

Chichi was overcome with sobs and tears and wails. Ox King held her close to him, tears threatening to spill from his own eyes. His only grandson, the little boy he enjoyed spoiling with books of all sorts and toys, was dead.

"I'm sorry, Chichi," Ox King said, sobs trying to get out. "I'm so sorry this has happened."

-

Lime and her grandfather stared at the television.

"What just . . . ?" Lime asked.

"Gohan . . . ." Lao said.

Grandfather and granddaughter alike had tears in their eyes.

"How could his dad do that!?" Lime screamed. "How could his dad make him fight Cell!? How could he!? Doesn't he love Gohan!? Doesn't he!?"

Lao watched the television as Gohan's father and the green-skinned fighter ganged up on Cell. One of the other fighters, the lilac-haired one, joined the fray as well, as much in tears as Lime was. Lao didn't even need an up-close camera shot to know that. The boy's scream was enough to prove how anguished he was over Gohan's death.

"I don't know, Lime. I don't know. But there are others who cared about Gohan greatly, and they won't let Cell get away with it."

Lime wiped her tears away, just to have them replaced by more.

"KICK CELL'S ASS, YOU GUYS!" she screamed.

-

Cell blocked a kick from Goku and a punch from Trunks, but he couldn't block the energy blast from Piccolo. Cell couldn't tell if Piccolo was even trying to avoid hitting the others. Trunks didn't wait for the energy blast to vaporize before he rammed Cell in the head with a hammer fist. Goku instant-transmissioned behind Cell and did a kame-hame-ha wave to his back. Cell was constantly flung this way and that by Piccolo, Trunks, and Goku.

When Trunks's turn to whack Cell came again, Piccolo powered up. Yellow energy gathered up in his index and middle finger. Trunks grabbed Cell's head and forced it to collide with his knee. Cell took that as an opportunity to shoot another beam of energy through a half-Saiyan's vitals.

Vegeta watched as Trunks's dead body fell to the ground next to Gohan's corpse. An unexplainable emotion shot through the Saiyan prince's heart. Was this how Goku was feeling right now? If so . . . it was terrible.

Vegeta couldn't help it. He screamed his heart out and joined the battle, determined to take Cell out. He powered up his Final Flash.

Goku powered up for another kame-hame-ha wave.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"

Cell was ripped to pieces. When the energy and light died down, there was nothing left of him. Cell's energy completely evaporated. There certainly wasn't a body or cell left of him.

Vegeta landed next to Trunks's side, staring at his lifeless form. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha landed next to Vegeta.

"Hey," Yamcha said, "Vegeta . . . I know we don't see eye-to-eye, but we can wish him back with the dragon balls. Gohan, too."

Yamcha turned to Goku and Piccolo when he said that last part. Yamcha blinked. Piccolo was hovering over Gohan's corpse like a tiger protecting its baby, making Goku look like the hungry beast that wanted to eat it. Piccolo and Goku were glaring at each other.

"Don't. You. Come. _Near_. Him." Piccolo growled.

A waterfall of tears tumbled down Goku's face.

"He's my son," Goku sobbed.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Piccolo screeched, clutching Gohan's corpse to his chest. "IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD! IT'S ALL YOUR _FAULT_!"

Goku couldn't have held it in if he wanted to. He fell to his knees and cried loudly, sobbing like an infant. He didn't make any attempt to wiping the tears or mucous dripping from his nose away. The liquid dampened the dirt on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Goku choked out. "I'm so sorry! Gohan, I'm sorry! I'm – sorry!" Goku couldn't make out any other words.

Tien stood to the side awkwardly. He had never seen Goku like this. Then again, he didn't think anyone had seen Goku like this. He watched as Krillin walked over to Goku and held the grown man, trying to comfort him the best he could.

"It's going to be okay, Goku. We can revive Gohan with the dragon balls." Krillin comforted.

"I think . . . ," Tien started, not sure if he should be interrupting. Piccolo looked like he was about to kill; Vegeta looked like the lights were on but nobody was home, and Goku looked inconsolable. "I think we should go to Kami's lookout. That's where the dragon balls are, after all."

"That's a good idea, Tien," Yamcha agreed.

Vegeta held Trunks's body in his arms. He wasn't going to cry. He was going to have his son back soon. Piccolo cradled Gohan's corpse in his arms, his cape still wrapped around the boy. Gohan's head rested on Piccolo's collar bone, looking like the most adorable angel ever put on God's creation.

Goku was still sobbing uncontrollably when Krillin got him to stand back up and fly to Kami's Lookout.

-

Dende's eternal dragon stared down at them, waiting for their second wish. Piccolo looked up from Gohan's still dead body. Trunks, with a hole in his uniform showing a patch of his chest, walked over to Piccolo and checked Gohan's pulse.

"Something's wrong. He should be alive now, like me," Trunks said.

Trunks immediately regretted saying that out loud. Chichi howled in sorrow before she managed to quiet herself down again. Trunks looked over at Goku; he honestly didn't know how the man could look more miserable. Goku was curled up into a ball and, though he was quiet now, still had tears and mucous running down his face.

"Uh, Mr. Dragon, sir," Bulma said, holding baby Trunks in her arms. "We wish that Gohan was alive."

The dragon's bright red eyes glowed. The light died down, then his eyes glowed again. The light died down once more.

"Your wish cannot be granted."

"WHY NOT!?" Chichi screeched.

"I can only revive those who have gone to the Other World. There is no eleven-year-old Son Gohan there," the dragon said.

Chichi plunged herself into another fit of sobs.

"Can you put Gohan in the Other World?" Piccolo asked quietly, still holding Gohan's corpse; the Namek had had an iron grip on it since Cell was destroyed.

The dragon waited for a moment, then replied, "No."

"Can you make sure Gohan's happy?" Piccolo questioned.

"No."

Piccolo's eyebrow ridges furrowed. Dende, and Mr. Popo were the only ones who knew that Piccolo was upset.

Krillin said something about making Android 18 human, and then asking if the dragon can take out the bomb inside her. That last wish was actually granted, and the dragon balls flew across the earth.

Chichi wiped her tears the best she could and walked up to Piccolo. Piccolo looked at her, his eyes seemingly unemotional. She took a deep breath.

"I'll take my son now," Chichi said.

Piccolo stared at her for a few moments.

"No," Piccolo answered. Inside his head, Nail and Kami objected to Piccolo's response, but Piccolo ignored them.

It looked like tears were going to leak from her eyes again. "And why not?" she asked.

"Gohan's not going anywhere near Goku."

"That doesn't mean you can just keep my son from me!" Chichi objected.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"We'll hold a funeral."

"I don't understand what that means."

"It means . . . it means Goku and I will burn the body . . . ."

Piccolo stepped away from Chichi, his eyes taking on an emotion no one had ever seen Piccolo display before.

"I won't let you."

"He's dead, Piccolo," Chichi hiccupped. "His body isn't of any use to him anymore. As much as it hurts, we have - ."

"I won't let you take the only person I've ever cared about and barbecue him!"

Whether Chichi was shocked by the implications of cannibalism or of Piccolo's declaration of love to her son, she didn't say anything in response. They stared at each other for a long time. It felt like eons.

"Okay. Just take care of him, all right?"

Piccolo nodded. "I promise."

Chichi nodded back and bit her lip as she walked back to Goku.

"Goku, sweetie," Chichi said softly. "Let's go home, okay?"

Goku nodded vaguely and barely responded when Chichi helped him stand up. Piccolo retreated into the building as the other Z fighters left the lookout. Dende followed Piccolo.

"What are you going to do?" Dende asked.

"I'm going to find Gohan's soul and make sure he's okay. I'll need your help with that." Piccolo said, laying Gohan's corpse on a bed. He tucked it in and wiped the blood from Gohan's face. "Mr. Popo?"

"Yes, Piccolo?"

"Can you wash Gohan off for me? As best you can without removing his clothes?" Piccolo asked, sounding more like Kami.

"Of course."

"We'll need to keep Gohan as fresh as possible until further notice," Piccolo said as he turned away from the corpse. "In the meantime, I'll try to locate Gohan's soul. When I find him, you'll help me take him to the Other World, right Dende?"

"Yes," Dende replied.

Dende looked over at Gohan's corpse. He looked like he was just sleeping, the way Piccolo tucked him in. Maybe that was the point over covering up all the dried blood with the sheet.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Goten snuck into his parents' bedroom and tiptoed to the bed. The floorboards squeaked in protest. Goten winced at the sound. He jumped up onto the bed, the springs complaining about his additional weight, and crisscrossed his legs. Goku lay on the bed with his eyes closed and arms splayed out. Goten frowned. It was noon. Goku had been asleep since seven last night.

"Daddy? You didn't overdose on the sleeping pills again, did you?" Goten asked timidly.

Goku opened his eyes slightly. His eyes were red, like they always were. Goten couldn't remember a time when they weren't red.

"Hey Goten. Where's Chichi?"

"She went to get the doctor."

"Again?"

"Uh-huh. If you stopped taking the sleeping pills, then she wouldn't have to keep going out to get the doctor."

"Sorry."

Goten's eyebrows furrowed. The silence was deafening. Then again, Goku never said more than a few short sentences every four hours. Most of the time, it didn't look like Goku was paying any attention to reality. The worse part was that Goku hadn't left the bedroom for the past six months. All he seemed to do was stare at the ceiling or wall while lying on the bed. The few times he did go out, all he ever did was go on autopilot and spar with Vegeta. Yamcha, who had stopped by every day to make sure Chichi and Goten were doing okay, was more of a father to Goten than Goku was. The thought always brought tears to Goten's eyes. The boy wondered why that was. He overheard the adults talking once and learned that his father used to be the most active and happiest person anyone could meet. What changed?

Goten took a deep breath, willing the painful thoughts away. He forced a smile on his face, and mentally winced at the obvious falseness of his cheerful voice.

"Mom's having a get-together here at six. Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Bulma, Trunks – even Tien and Chaotzu – are going to be here. I was wondering if you'd want to come down and be a part of it. You don't have to talk to anyone. Just . . . be there, okay Daddy?" Goten begged.

Goku looked up at his six-year-old son, eyes empty of emotion, as always.

"Goten, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Goten heard the honesty in the excitement that coated his own voice.

Goten gasped at the tears that were present in his father's eyes. Listlessness and emptiness had been the only emotions he'd seen Goku show before then.

"If you ever have someone who means the world to you – who you'd do anything for them, to help them grow and become strong – never let them do anything dangerous by themselves. Never let them go, never. All you'll be doing is ripping your own heart out."

Goten stared at Goku, his big black eyes following the tear trailing down his father's face. The tear traveled across the bridge of Goku's nose and dripped onto the pillow.

"When that person dies," Goku continued, "it'll be too painful for you. You'll wish every day that it never happened . . . that you were dead . . . that you still had that person."

"Daddy?" Goten said, gulping. He felt like someone dropped a one-cubic-foot ice block in his stomach. "Are you saying you want to die?"

Goku didn't reply. His eyes concentrated on a spot on the wall and zoned out again. The tear stain cooled on Goku's cheek, leaving the salty smell in Goten's nostrils.

-

"Hey, Goten," Trunks greeted as he walked into the living room. Trunks raised an eyebrow at the younger boy. He was staring at the floor, a pensive look on his face. "Goten? Are you okay?"

Goten raised his head, the depressed look slipping off his face as though it were a mask.

"Oh. Hey, Trunks! I'm fine! But . . . Dad isn't." Goten replied.

Bulma, Vegeta, and Chichi frowned at Goten's statement. Everyone knew it was true, but that didn't mean they needed anyone to say it.

"When is he ever okay?" Trunks scowled, glaring up at the ceiling. That bastard, making Goten worry over him like that . . . . "So, you want to go up to your room?"

"Okay," Goten answered. The two children walked up the stairs, Trunks not caring to be quiet for Goku.

Chichi sat down and sighed. Vegeta and Bulma sat across from her.

"How is he?" Bulma asked. Chichi shook her head.

"When I came home from the doctor's, Goten said Goku wanted to die. The poor thing looked really scared. I asked him what made him think that, but he wouldn't say. It's been very quiet here." Chichi explained.

Vegeta made a sound between a sigh and a snort.

"Has anyone tried telling him it wasn't his fault Gohan died?" Vegeta whispered.

"Yamcha tried it once," Chichi admitted, "but it didn't work out very well. Luckily, Goten was over at your house."

Vegeta's and Bulma's eyes widened.

"What happened?" Bulma asked, but at that moment, someone knocked on the door.

Chichi got up and answered it. Krillin, decked out in a suit, and 18, clad in nice casual clothes, stood in the doorway, baby Marron in 18's arms.

"Hey, Chichi," Krillin greeted. "I'm not late, am I?'

"No, you're a little early. Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks are the only ones here so far."

"Really?" Krillin asked as he walked in. "Well, I saw Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu a ways back. So they'll be here soon."

18 walked in behind Krillin, the baby in her arms gurgling happily.

"Hello, Chichi," 18 said in her usual voice.

"Hello, 18." Chichi smiled at her. 18 smiled back as she followed her husband.

18 and Krillin made themselves at home in the Son living room, talking with Bulma. Vegeta didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on the staircase.

Eventually, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu arrived, Yamcha actually holding a gift for Goten under his arm.

"Where is the little guy, anyway?" Yamcha asked after Chichi served everyone tea.

"He and Trunks went upstairs to play," Bulma replied.

A gasp from Vegeta's direction distracted everyone.

"Kakarrott!"

Chichi dropped her tea cup; it smashed into tiny pieces. Krillin choked on the tea he just swallowed. 18's jaw dropped. Yamcha dropped the gift he brought for Goten, the box lying harmlessly on its side. Tien pinched himself hard to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Tears gathered in Bulma's eyes. Chaotzu rubbed his eyes and leaned closer to get a better look. Everyone stared at Goku as though he was a zombie. In some respects, he was. His skin reminded Tien of sour milk. His hair was drooping like a wilted flower, Bulma noted. Krillin's nostrils told him Goku hadn't bathed for days. He reminded Yamcha of a ghost, barely existing but causing so much concern.

"Hey, guys. Goten said something about you all coming over," Goku rasped out. The Saiyan walked over to his wife and sat down next to her, still being stared at.

-

"Are you sure about this, Trunks?" Goten asked as Trunks rummaged through a drawer in the parents' bedroom.

"Of course I am. This is the perfect time to explore your parents' room. We've never done that before."

Goten frowned as Trunks opened the closet. His parents' bedroom didn't give him happy memories. Every time Goten looked at the bed, he imagined his father lying on his side, mouth open, drool covering the pillow, and an empty pill bottle on the floor. Deciding to go along with his best friend, if only to make the other child happy, he looked under the bed. Goten gasped.

"What is it?" Trunks inquired, abandoning the old wedding dress he had stripped from its hanger.

Goten stuck his hand under the bed and pulled out a mahogany box. It had the kanji for "Rice" carved on it. It resembled a toy box in size.

"Why is there a rice kanji on it?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know."

Goten tried to open it, but the lock was rusted. Trunks took the lock from him and broke it off. Goten objected, but it was too late. Marred wood glared at them where the lock used to be. A chill ran up Goten's spine. Guilt over the lock churned in the younger boy's stomach. Trunks flipped the top off. Photographs in picture frames stared up at them. Some had Chichi in them, some had Goku in them, and some even had Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Bulma and Vegeta in them. But all of them had one thing in common. They all had a boy that Goten and Trunks had never seen before.

"Check it out," Trunks said, picking one of the pictures out of the box.

"Who is he?" Goten asked, taking out some of the other pictures. He gazed at one with a blond boy with blue eyes. Somehow, Goten knew it was the same kid who was in the other pictures, even though the hair and eyes were different. The boy smiled at the camera and had Goku's arm around his shoulders. Goku was giving the camera a victory sign.

"I don't know," replied Trunks. He looked into the box again. "Hey! There's more stuff in here!"

Goten peered into the box and saw that Trunks was right. There were some clothes, books, and toys. Trunks held up the white shirt that the blond boy wore in the picture Goten was holding. Goten inspected the teddy bear.

"Whoever he was, he knew your parents pretty well," Trunks said, tossing the shirt over some of the pictures and pulling out a book. "Ew! An English text book!"

"I like English," Goten pouted, tucking the teddy bear under his arm and pulling out another book. "This one's a math one. And there's a history one, and a . . . sykologi one?"

"It's psychology, dummy."

Goten pouted again. He looked at another picture. The boy was much younger, and his hair was black and in a ponytail. A green man with pointy ears was barely in the camera's line of fire, while Chichi was hugging the boy. There was a birthday cake in front of the boy and Chichi. Goten frowned.

The younger half-Saiyan stood up and, with several pictures and the teddy bear in hand, walked towards the bedroom door.

"Where you going?" Trunks asked, still pulling objects out of the box.

"To find out who this guy is."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, grabbed a picture, and followed him down the stairs. The two children walked into the living room, the adults not paying them any attention at first.

"Mommy, Daddy," Goten started. Chichi and Goku looked at him. Goku's eyes landed on the teddy bear and the small amount of color that had returned to his face drained out. "Trunks wanted to explore in your bedroom, and we found a box that had a lot of stuff in it." Goten walked up to his mother and father and showed them the pictures he found. Chichi bit his lower lip. "Who is he? The boy in all the pictures?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow at Goku's behavior. The little prince had never really met the man. All he knew was that Goku was Goten's "sperm donor", as Trunks liked to think of him. All he knew was that the man spent most of his time locked up in his room, staring at the ceiling like some moping kid. So Trunks didn't understand why Goku suddenly wouldn't even look in Goten's direction, why he trained his eyes on a spot on the floor, or why he looked like he was trying as hard as he could not to do something.

Chichi swallowed and pulled her little boy into her lap.

"I suppose I should've told you about him. His name is . . . his name is Gohan, and he was . . . ." Chichi choked out. Goten looked up at his mother. Why was this so hard for her to say?

"The boy was supposed to be your older brother," Vegeta interjected. Goten and Chichi looked at the Saiyan Prince. Goku continued to look at the floor. "He died before you were born."

Goten blinked curiously at Vegeta. Trunks kept glancing back at Goku, but he kept most of his attention on his father.

"How did he die?" Goten asked innocently.

A strangled sound came from Goku. Everyone looked at him. It looked like he was going to explode. Krillin stood up.

"Come on, Goku. Let's get you some fresh air," Krillin said, walking over to his best friend and pulling him away from the living room. Goku tripped over himself, not entirely paying any attention to reality.

When Goku and Krillin were out of earshot, Vegeta continued, "He died in the Cell Games. I'm sure you've heard of them, be it from your mother, the news, school, or wherever." Goten nodded to show that he knew what Vegeta was talking about. "Cell killed him. Your father has been upset about his death ever since. To an extent, we all have. Especially the Namek."

"The what?" Trunks and Goten asked at the same time.

"He means Piccolo," Tien added.

"Who's Piccolo?" Goten asked.

"Gohan's best friend and mentor," Yamcha explained. "He came from the planet Namek and has been living on Earth for a long time. When Gohan was four, Piccolo trained him in martial arts. Gohan looked up to him ever since."

"What was Gohan like?" Goten asked. Trunks decided to leave the questioning to Goten, but he personally would've asked that after he found out who the boy in the picture was.

"He was very brave," 18 answered, surprising all the adults.

"And he was very smart, too," Bulma added. "He could do school work that some people in college had trouble with when he was nine and a half."

"You would've liked him a lot, Goten. The two of you would've had so much fun playing," Chichi said solemnly.

Goten looked down at the pictures. Gohan smiled up at him in each one. Some had him with his parents, others had him at his desk, and still others had him with his grandfather. Goten recognized Gohan's room as his own bedroom. An idea crawled its way into his head.

"Where were the Cell Games held?" Goten asked.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him.

"In the middle of nowhere somewhere," Vegeta replied curtly.

"Sweetie," Chichi said, "why don't you and Trunks go put the pictures and things back in the box and put it back where you found it. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," Goten said. He and Trunks left the adults. They didn't say anything to each other until they reached Goku and Chichi's room.

"Okay, Goten, what's up?" Trunks asked, throwing the clothing back into the box. "I know you're cooking something up."

"See if you can get the location of the Cell Games out of your dad first. Without that, my idea will never work."

"I'll try. Maybe we can get it out of the others, too. Krillin seems like an easy target."

Goten nodded as he closed the box. He still held the teddy bear. Trunks raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Goten didn't elaborate. He just led Trunks back to his room and hid the teddy bear under his covers. Trunks decided not to say anything about it.

-

"Dad," Trunks said when they arrived home.

"Yes, Trunks?" Vegeta replied. Trunks was struck by how tired he looked.

"Where _did_ the Cell Games happen?"

Vegeta was quiet for a while.

"Why?"

"I'm just curious. It's not like I'm going to go there or anything."

Vegeta looked at his son for a long time. Trunks thought Vegeta was just going to ignore his question by the time his father finally said something.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

-

Trunks sighed as he flew next to Goten. The younger boy stood upon the Nimbus, the wind blowing through his hair, and a determined look upon his face. Had he known that they _were_ going to go to the place where the Cell Games occurred, Trunks wouldn't have said that he _wasn't_ going to go there. Goten hadn't said much as they approached their destination. The silence was disturbing.

"Goten, _why_ are we going to the place where your brother died?"

"We're going there _because_ my brother died there. I want to take a look at it."

Trunks frowned at Goten's answer. First Gohan's death turned Goku into the zombie he was, now it was occupying all of Goten's thought processes. It was crazy.

"There it is!" Goten shouted as he sped the Nimbus up. Trunks caught up to him, raising an eyebrow at the powerful energy he was picking up. Who in God's name was that?

Goten jumped down from the Nimbus, and Trunks landed next to him. They walked towards the crater that beckoned them there. Both Trunks and Goten stared in amazement.

"It's . . . ." Trunks started.

"Huge . . . ." Goten finished.

Both of them gulped at the same time. This really _was_ crazy. Trunks snapped his head to his right.

"You feel that?" the prince asked, fear prickling up his spine.

"Uh-huh," Goten said.

Picking Goten up, Trunks flew over to where the energy was. Trunks stopped in mid-air as he saw who he sensed. A green-skinned, pointy-eared martial artist hovered in the air with his arms and legs crossed. Beside him were another green-skinned being and a black-skinned – black in the literal sense, not the African implication – pointy-eared being.

"Hey!" Goten yelled. "Mr. Piccolo!"

Piccolo's head snapped to attention. He turned to look at Trunks and Goten.

"Nice going, Goten!" Trunks hissed, panic rising in him.

Piccolo landed in front of the children, his companions right behind him. His black eyes bore into them.

"You must be Briefs Trunks and Son Goten," said the second green being, giving them a kind look. "I am Dende, guardian of the Earth."

"And I am Mr. Popo," said the black person.

"What do you want?" Piccolo snapped, baring his teeth.

Trunks stepped back a little, still holding onto Goten.

"Put me down, Trunks."

"What?" Trunks looked at Goten, incredulous.

"Put me down!" Goten repeated, eyebrows furrowed. Trunks landed onto the ground with Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo, and let go of Goten. Trunks gave Piccolo distrustful looks. Goten looked up at Piccolo. Piccolo glared down at him. "Is it true that you were Gohan's best friend?"

Piccolo's facial expression completely changed. It went from angry to hesitant and surprised.

"How do you know that?" Piccolo asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yamcha told me when everyone was explaining who Gohan was," Goten answered truthfully. He held his hand out. "I'm Goten, Gohan's little brother."

Piccolo looked like he didn't know what to do. He stared at the tiny hand extended to him. After a few hesitant moments, he shook the boy's hand. Trunks crossed his arms.

"So, what are you three doing out here in the middle of nowhere? I thought nobody came out here since the Cell Games," Trunks said.

Dende looked down at the ground. Mr. Popo reached out to the guardian's hand. Piccolo gritted his teeth. Slowly, Goten turned to look at something he hadn't noticed before. His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped. Trunks looked at all of them.

"What?" Trunks asked.

Goten pulled on Trunks sleeve.

"Up there," was all that Goten said. The younger boy pointed up, over Piccolo's shoulder, in the sky.

Trunks followed Goten's line of vision, and he saw it, too. His jaw dropped.

A spectral form of Son Gohan was punching, kicking, and throwing spectral energy balls into the air, breathing hard and bleeding all over.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Goten gazed up at his older brother's spectral form. Gohan threw a ridge-hand at . . . whatever it was he was fighting. Beads of sweat flew off of his arms and forehead and fell down to the ground. When the sweat reached it, they didn't leave a damp spot on the ground. They just disappeared. Gohan performed a beautiful round-house kick and followed up with a back fist and lunge punch. Suddenly, Gohan was sent flying down to the ground where the living were.

Trunks panicked and moved out of the way. For a moment, Goten was too entranced by his brother to even think of moving. Trunks grabbed Goten's wrist and pulled him over. Gohan hit the ground, coughing up blood.

"Gohan, listen to me!" Piccolo shouted, kneeling next to the ghost. "He's not real! He's just your imagination! Cell was killed six years ago!"

Gohan seemed to be looking at Piccolo, but Goten had seen Goku have that look all his life. Gohan was looking past Piccolo, at something only he could see. Gohan struggled to get up and flew back to where his battle was taking place.

Piccolo bared his teeth and punched the ground in frustration.

"Why can't he hear me?" Piccolo cried.

Dende looked up at Gohan, sadness evident in his eyes.

"I don't know, Piccolo. It hasn't been working for the past six years, no matter what we try." Dende said; somehow Goten knew the guardian was saying that for his and Trunks's benefit more than Piccolo's.

"Hey! Gohan!" Goten yelled, waving his arms over his head.

"That's not going to - !" snapped Piccolo, but a gasp from Mr. Popo made him look up. Piccolo's jaw dropped.

Gohan turned his head in Goten's direction. His eyes widened in fear.

"What are you doing here!? This isn't the place for little kids!" Gohan shouted. His momentary distraction by the living caused whatever he was fighting to get in a hit that sent Gohan flying back in their direction. Gohan landed with a thud, but no dirt displaced itself.

"What are you talking about? There hasn't been any danger here for six years," Goten replied.

"Gohan, stop fighting! The Cell you're fighting isn't real! It's a by-product of your imagination!" Piccolo begged, reaching out for Gohan's shoulder. The Namek's hands went through the boy. Gohan didn't even look in Piccolo's direction.

"That's not true, kid. Cell's still alive," Gohan said, his eyes taking on a hopeless look.

"No, he's not. You're fighting a figment of your imagination," Goten said, kneeling down next to his brother. "Cell's been dead for six years. Daddy and Vegeta killed him."

"And Piccolo," Trunks added.

"Really? Piccolo helped, too?" Goten asked, turning his head over to Trunks. Piccolo twitched at Goten's ignorance; the Namek couldn't blame him, though. The only way Goten could've heard of how Cell truly died would be from word of mouth.

"Who are you talking to?" Gohan asked, looking over to where Trunks stood.

"Trunks. He knows almost everything I don't!" Goten said, a true smile on his face. Gohan's brow furrowed.

"There's no one there, kid." Gohan said, looking back at Goten. Trunks's eyes widened to the size of Namekian dragon balls. "What's your name again?"

"I'm Goten!"

Gohan lifted a hand towards Goten, but his hand went through him. Gohan stared at it for a moment, then took his hand back.

"How do I know you're not the figment of imagination?" Gohan asked, looking up at Goten. Goten blinked; he didn't know how to answer that. Somehow, he couldn't blame Gohan for not believing him. "Look, you have to get out of here. Cell is really dangerous. Real or not, I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?"

Goten nodded. Gohan got back up and flew towards Cell again, shooting an energy blast at him. Goten looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I tried, but . . . ." Goten said, pouting. He looked up at Piccolo and blinked in surprise. Piccolo looked at him like he had never seen anything like him. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were wide. Goten bit his lip to keep him from laughing at him; that was a very funny face.

"How did . . . ?" Piccolo trailed off. Goten shrugged. The surprised look slipped off of Piccolo's face, and it was replaced by a determined look. Piccolo turned to Dende and whispered something in his ear. Dende gave Piccolo a scandalized look. Piccolo whispered an explanation. Dende frowned, but nodded. Piccolo turned to Goten. "Kid, come over here for a minute."

Goten walked over to Piccolo and Dende. The two Nameks knelt down so they could whisper to him. Trunks crossed his arms again, still not recovered from Gohan's declaration of his nonexistence. A grin spread across Goten's face. Trunks blinked. He'd never seen Goten grin like that before. Goten stood back from Piccolo and Dende, more towards Gohan and away from Trunks.

"Goten, what's going on?" Trunks asked, paying more attention to Goten's behavior than Piccolo's.

"Don't worry, Trunks! I'll be back, and Mr. Piccolo says it won't hurt!" Goten said brightly.

"What won't - ?" Trunks started, but an energy beam through Goten's heart stopped him. The life disappeared from Goten's eyes, but the smile was still there as Goten's body crumbled to the ground. Trunks stared, horrified, at his best friend's body. Slowly, he turned his eyes to Piccolo. Piccolo retracted his index and middle finger, an emotionless look on his face. Trunks looked back at Goten.

"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled. He ran over to the younger one's body and held him. "Goten, wake up! Goten! Please, wake up! GOTEN!" Tears ran down Trunks's face. Blank eyes stared up at him, the smile on Goten's face reminding him more of a creepy china doll's than Goten's real smile, a smile that had been full of life and happiness. Trunks gritted his teeth together, trying not to scream his poor little heart out. "You can't be dead. You just _can't_ be." Trunks remembered how Goku had been for the past six years; that was over just one of his children. Trunks suddenly felt empathy towards the man he'd hated for hurting Goten all this time. He felt like a knife was plunged into his heart and that someone was twisting it. His stomach felt like a three-ton ice block was dropped in it. He felt like his intestines were tying into knots and that his lungs refused to work properly. "Goten . . . ."

Dende walked towards Trunks and Goten's body. He bent down and took the corpse into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Dende whispered. Trunks glared at the guardian of Earth, then redirected the glare to Piccolo.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Trunks screamed. Yellow flames surrounded Trunks. His hair began to defy gravity and turned into golden locks. Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo stared in amazement at the seven-year-old. Trunks ran at Piccolo and threw a reverse punch to the Namek's solar-plexus. Piccolo doubled over for a moment, then retaliated with a front kick to Trunks's chin. Trunks was sent flying into a rock fixture.

"Dende, take Goten's body to the lookout now!" Piccolo ordered.

"Right," Dende said quietly. Mr. Popo summoned his flying carpet, and he and Dende flew away.

Trunks flew at Piccolo, throwing punches at rapid-fire speeds. Piccolo inside-blocked most of them, but occasionally, Trunks would manage to get one in. Piccolo suddenly lunge-punched Trunks in the stomach. Trunks gasped and held his stomach. He glared up at the Namek.

"Go home, kid. I don't have time to deal with you," Piccolo said.

Trunks let out a battle cry and round-house-kicked him. Piccolo down-blocked and smashed Trunks's face with his elbow. He then threw a yellow ball of energy at the child. Trunks deflected it with his left arm. Piccolo's jaw dropped. How could this kid be so strong? Trunks flew at Piccolo again, only for Piccolo to bash him in the head with a hammer fist. Trunks hit the ground, the taste of dirt crawling into his mouth. He spat it out and jumped back up, getting a back kick to Piccolo's jaw. Piccolo flew back a ways, but then he grabbed Trunks's ankle and threw him into another rock fixture. He brought his hands above his head.

"MASENKO-HA!" Piccolo shouting, making half circles with his hands and having his palms meet again at the bottom of the circle.

Trunks screamed. The pain was almost as bad as his emotional turmoil. The child breathed raggedly. He had to make this guy pay for what he did to Goten. He just had to. Trunks blinked, his vision turning hazy. No, he couldn't black out now . . . not when . . . Goten needed to be . . . avenged. Trunks's eyes rolled into the back of his head. The only indication that he was still alive was the slow up-and-down movements of his little chest.

Piccolo walked over to the small body, watching as the yellow flames died down and his hair reverted back to lilac. He picked the boy up by the shirt and flew off, but not in the direction of the lookout.

-

Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed. Where was that boy? He had been looking for Trunks for over an hour. He wasn't anywhere in the Capsule Corp. building. His son didn't say anything about going to play with Goten, but he might've thought that he didn't need to ask. The kid could be a little absent-minded like that. It didn't help that Trunks could care less about Goku.

"Have you found him yet?" Bulma asked as she walked towards him.

"No. Damn it, where in God's name is he?" Vegeta snapped.

"Looking for this kid?" said a _very _familiar voice. Vegeta and Bulma turned around towards the open window. Piccolo hovered just beyond the window, holding an unconscious, roughed-up Trunks. Bulma gasped.

"What happened to him?" Bulma exclaimed.

"He got into a fight without thinking," Piccolo said. "You'll have to talk to him about it when he wakes up."

Vegeta gave Piccolo a suspicious look.

"Why are you here, Namek? You haven't shown your face for six years, then you suddenly show up with my unconscious son in your arms? Where was he?" Vegeta demanded.

"As I said, talk to him when he wakes up," Piccolo answered, giving Trunks to Bulma. Without any goodbye whatsoever, Piccolo flew away. Vegeta closed the window and looked at his son. Trunks's head tilted back so that his throat was fully exposed and his hair was hanging behind him. The boy's left arm rested on his waist, and his right arm hung outside of Bulma's grip. Vegeta suddenly remembered how Gohan's corpse looked when Piccolo had held him protectively on the lookout. Gohan's head had lolled backwards, displaying his throat for all to see. Gohan's arm had hung downward, gracing the floor with blood. Piccolo's fingernails had left imprints where he had clung onto his dead student. Vegeta gulped.

"He's alive, right?" Vegeta asked hesitantly.

Bulma nodded. "Yes, he's alive. I think we should put him in his room and stay by his side until he wakes up. Don't you agree?"

Vegeta nodded, trying to banish the memory of Gohan's corpse from his mind.

-

Goten blinked up at Gohan. Okay, so how was he supposed to get Gohan's attention now? Gohan apparently thought that the living him was part of his imagination, so how would he be able to convince Gohan that the dead him wasn't part of his imagination, too?

Goten's eyes brightened when he got an idea. Goten flew up in front of Gohan.

"Hey!" Goten said, and Gohan punched him in the jaw.

"Wha - ? Goten?" Gohan asked, taking his fist back. "What?"

Goten rubbed his jaw. "Ouch! I thought dead people weren't supposed to feel anything!"

"What do you mean 'dead'?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, I'm dead now. I died a few minutes ago," Goten replied.

Gohan blinked, a confused expression on his face. Goten decided that his older brother looked adorable when he was confused. He grinned at the image of Gohan sleeping with the teddy bear he hid in his bed.

"Then how can I see you?"

Goten's grin widened. "Because you're dead, too. Have been for the past six years. Mister Piccolo told me to tell you that the Cell you've been fighting isn't the real Cell. Cell was completely destroyed by Daddy, Vegeta, and Mister Piccolo."

Gohan just stared at his younger brother. Goten giggled at the look on Gohan's face. It was priceless!

"Mr. Piccolo said something about your soul going into shock and you've been replaying your fight with Cell over and over and over again in your head, and that that's the reason why you aren't in the Other World right now." Goten continued.

"What?" Gohan repeated. Gohan looked at the Imaginary Cell behind Goten. "You mean . . . he's not real?"

"Nope!"

Goten's smile turned into a surprised 'o' as Gohan powered down to normal. Gohan suddenly looked very tired.

"Oh, thank God. Here I thought I was going to have to fight him for eternity." Gohan looked at Goten again. "So, who are you again? And how do you know Piccolo?"

Goten smiled again.

"I'm Son Goten, your younger brother!"

Gohan blinked a few times, then smiled.

"That's great! I always wanted a little sibling!" Then the smile left his face. "Wait, doesn't that mean Mom and Dad are all by themselves?"

Goten thought about it for a moment. He scratched his cheek as he thought. Then he shook his head and smiled again. "Nah, they still have Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Master Roshi, and Grandpa! Besides, as soon as we're in the Other World, Piccolo and Dende are going to try to wish us back to life! They'll have both of us back!"

Gohan smiled at the thought of being with everyone else again.

"Then let's go!"

The two brothers then took off in a direction. Gohan suddenly stopped, however. Goten looked back at him.

"Wait, do you know where the Other World is?" Gohan asked.

Goten hovered for a minute, looking at Gohan, dumbfounded. After a moment, the younger one put on a nervous smile and let loose a nervous chuckle.

"Uh, no, I don't."

Gohan sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Maybe if we find another dead person, they'll know the way and take us there," Gohan suggested.

Goten's smile returned.

"That's a great idea! Bulma wasn't kidding when she said you were smart!"

Gohan blushed and scratched his cheek like all the Son males tended to do. Goten giggled.

"Let's go then! I think I know just where to find some dead people!" Goten shouted and flew off in a direction. Gohan followed. Goten did some loop-the-loops, happy that he could finally fly. Being dead was fun! Suddenly, Goten stopped. Something didn't feel right. It was like someone had sent an electrical current through him, telling him to turn around. So he turned around. The child gasped.

Gohan was falling downward, and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gohan groaned. Blood pounded in his head. His arms ached, and his legs were stiff. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He stared up at big, black eyes. It took him a moment to remember who they belonged to.

"Goten?" Gohan asked, his voice coming out raspy.

"Good, you're okay!" Goten exclaimed, grinning. Gohan winced. The grin slipped off of Goten's face. "Sorry."

"It's okay. My head just hurts. What happened?"

Goten raised an eyebrow at his older brother.

"Well, I guess you were really tired from fighting your Imaginary Cell, so I guess you just blacked out. I caught you before you hit the ground, though. You've been asleep for the past few days." Goten answered.

Gohan opened his eyes all the way.

"Really? Wow, I knew I was tired, but I didn't know I was _that_ tired. Sorry about the scare, Goten."

"That's okay! You have been thinking that you've been fighting Cell non-stop for years now. I think you deserve a good night's sleep!"

Goten grinned at Gohan again.

"I just got an idea!" Goten announced. "Come on!" Goten grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him up. Gohan's muscles complained about it. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Why did he have aching muscles? Gohan winced at the headache. "Are you really okay, Gohan?"

"It's just my head. Don't worry about it," Gohan reassured him. Goten pouted for a moment, then acted like it never happened.

"Well, come on! We have to get there before the sun goes down!"

"Why?" Gohan asked as they took off into the sky.

"You'll see!" Goten grinned at his older brother. This was so much fun! He loved having an older brother! This was going to be the coolest thing ever!

-

Bulma gasped as Trunks's eyelids fluttered open. Vegeta pushed off of the wall and came over to the bed. They leaned over Trunks, watching as he woke up. He had been unconscious for two days straight. Bulma and Vegeta had been arguing about whether to take him to the hospital or not just the other night. The alarm clock on the nightstand flashed 2:00 PM in angry red lettering.

"Mom? Dad?" Trunks said. Suddenly, Trunks became wide awake and shot up from the bed. "Goten! Where's Goten?"

Vegeta and Bulma stepped back, surprised. Fear radiated off of Trunks like the stench of a warthog. There was no way it could be mistaken for anything else. Bulma reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Where's Goten?!" Trunks repeated, tears coming to his eyes.

"We don't know, Trunks. All we know is that Piccolo dropped you off here, and that you were unconscious. He said - ," but Bulma wasn't able to finish.

"NO!" Trunks screamed; he sounded like a dying animal. His hands clenched into fists, holding onto the sheet as though for dear life. His knuckles turned white from the effort. Two waterfalls fell down Trunks's cheeks. He curled up into a ball, still screaming. "NO! GOTEN! NO!"

Vegeta grabbed Trunks's shoulders roughly.

"Trunks, what happened?" Vegeta demanded. Vegeta swallowed the terror that was fighting its way out. He sounded like Goku; his son sounded like Goku did when Gohan died. "What happened to Goten, Trunks!"

"HE KILLED HIM!" Trunks screamed; there was no other word for it. Trunks barely sounded human _or_ Saiyan screaming like that. Vegeta had never heard anything like it, not since Goku's last display of emotion six years ago.

"Who killed who?" Bulma asked, holding Trunks's hand. Trunks hiccupped.

"GOTEN! PICCOLO KILLED GOTEN! FOR NO REASON AT ALL! HE KILLED GOTEN!"

Trunks wailed loudly. Bulma could've sworn that her son's voice was destroying all the ear drums within a ten-mile radius. Vegeta couldn't believe what he just heard. He had heard stories of Piccolo once being like _he_ used to be, an evil being wanting to find greatness in conquering planets. But he never really believed it. The only way he could think of the Namek was Gohan's babysitter and a martial artist. He couldn't see Piccolo as a cold-blooded killer. He couldn't imagine Piccolo murdering Goten. Goten barely knew the Namek. Piccolo didn't even know Goten existed. It didn't make any sense. Besides, Goten was so innocent. Vegeta couldn't think of anything that would've made Piccolo murder him.

"Trunks, are you _sure_ it was Piccolo?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks looked at his father. The Saiyan gasped at the betrayed look on Trunks's face.

"THAT MONSTER SHOT A BEAM THROUGH GOTEN'S HEART! GOTEN THOUGHT HE WASN'T GOING TO HURT HIM! GOTEN DIDN'T THINK HE WAS GOING TO KILL HIM! HE KILLED HIM IN COLD BLOOD! GOTEN WAS _SMILING_ AT ME WHEN HE DIED, SAYING THAT THAT MONSTER WASN'T GOING TO HURT HIM! ALL GOTEN WANTED TO DO WAS LEARN MORE ABOUT HIS BROTHER!" Sobs and wails overcame Trunks and he couldn't say anymore, except for the occasional "GOTEN!"

Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs came into the room.

"What is going on?" asked Mrs. Briefs.

Bulma turned to her parents, tears threatening to leak from her own eyes.

"Mom, call Chichi for me. Tell them they need to come over right away. There's something we need to tell them," Bulma choked out. Poor Goten, Bulma thought. He had always been such a sweet boy. Bulma bit her lip as she imagined what Trunks must've seen. What she didn't understand was why Piccolo would do that. She thought he had changed. "Apparently, I was wrong. We were all wrong."

Vegeta pulled Trunks into a hug, the child wailing and crying into his shirt. Vegeta cradled his son's head with his hand. The Saiyan prince blinked away the tears. He was not going to cry. He was going to be strong for his little boy, who was hurting so much inside.

"Trunks?" Vegeta said. Trunks sobbed once more before trying to hold back another scream. "Where does it hurt?" Bulma bit her lip harder; blood stained her teeth.

Trunks took a deep breath before struggling out, "It feels like someone ripped my heart out of my chest." Trunks followed that statement with a wail. Vegeta tightened his hold on his son. That was what the Saiyan prince was afraid to hear. That was the answer he got when he asked Goku that question so many years ago.

_Vegeta walked into Goku's bedroom. The light was off, and the curtains were drawn. Gohan had been dead for three months. Chichi was six months pregnant; the woman finally started to show about three weeks ago. Goku lay on the bed, arms spread out like wings. If Vegeta hadn't known any better, he would've thought that Goku's legs and arms were tied down from how still he lay there. _

"_Kakarrott?" Vegeta asked quietly. _

_Goku tilted his head in Vegeta's direction. Sounds from the women downstairs, talking about the unborn baby and how Trunks would be having a playmate – happy things to distract Chichi from Gohan's absence for a few minutes. _

"_Damn it, Kakarrott, why don't you say anything?" Vegeta growled. Goku looked at Vegeta blankly. Vegeta walked over to the bed and sat down on it. The patterns on the bedspread contrasted completely from the mood in the room. Sunflowers gleamed up from the bedspread, surrounded by little blue birds twittering around them. "You __do__ realize your woman is pregnant with your second child, right?" Goku still didn't say anything. Vegeta wasn't sure if the other Saiyan was even paying attention to him. "If it's a girl, she's thinking of naming it Tenshi. If it's a boy, she'll name it Goten. Angel and Heaven. Kakarrott, you and that child are all she has left. You can't just lay here like you don't exist!" Vegeta wasn't sure why he cared so much about the harpy lady. He wasn't sure why he cared that Gohan was dead. He wasn't sure why he cared that Kakarrott was lying listlessly and emotionlessly on his bed, staring up at the ceiling all day like it was the most interesting thing in the world. All Vegeta knew was that he did care, that he did care what happened to Chichi, that he did care about Gohan dying, that he did care about Chichi's unborn child, that he did care about Kakarrott. _

"_It hurts," Goku whispered, as though he had forgotten to use his voice. _

_Vegeta stared at him. _

"_What?" _

"_It hurts," Goku said slightly louder, but not by much. A mouse could make more noise than him. _

"_Where does it hurt?" Vegeta asked, not sure what else to say. Maybe he thought he could make it go away if he knew the source. _

"_My heart." For a moment, Vegeta thought that Goku's heart virus was back. "I feel like someone ripped my heart out. I feel like the blood from my arteries is flooding the cavity in my chest where my heart used to be. I feel like I'm drowning in my own blood." Vegeta couldn't look away from Goku if he tried. Goku's eyes didn't say anything specific, but something about Goku's monotone voice made that description more horrifying than the words themselves. Vegeta didn't even look away with Bulma called for him, saying that it was time for them to leave, that Trunks needed to take his nap. _

"I'm sorry, Trunks," Vegeta whispered into Trunks's ear. He wasn't sure if his son heard him, but he hoped it helped a little. Vegeta had been useless to Goku's recovery, but maybe he could save his son from the same fate.

-

Gohan gazed up at the Ferris wheel towering above him and Goten. The happy screams of teenagers as the roller coaster zoomed echoed around the amusement park. The smell of hot dogs and popcorn hovered in the air. Goten had a huge grin on his face.

"Is this where you wanted to take me?" Gohan asked him.

Goten nodded energetically.

"Uh-huh! Yeah! Since you've been fighting for so long, you deserve a break! Have fun! The best part is that we don't need any tickets!" Goten announced, grinning from ear-to-ear. Gohan smiled at the thought.

"You know what, Goten?" Gohan said.

"What?"

"I've never actually been to an amusement park."

Goten's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, I know," Gohan continued. "Ever since I was four, all I really did was train and study, train and study, save the world, travel in space, and get worried over by Mom. Aside from that, I never really got to do anything in my life."

Goten stared up at Gohan in shock. Then Goten's smile returned.

"Then this is the BEST time to have some fun! Which ride do you want to go on first?"

Gohan looked around. Which ride, indeed. Gohan had never really heard of most of the rides before.

"Why don't you pick? I can't decide," Gohan said. Goten's smile brightened, if that was possible.

"I know! Let's go on the roller coaster!" Goten grabbed Gohan's hand again and they flew up towards the start of the line to the roller coaster. "Since you've never been on one before, it only makes sense to sit through the entire ride!" Goten explained at Gohan's curious look. Gohan silently showed that he understood. The roller coaster cars rolled to a stop. The ones who rode it before them got off, and the sixteen people first in line, eighteen including Gohan and Goten, hopped into the roller coaster cars. Gohan and Goten got to sit on the dragon head that was in front of the first car. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Gohan nodded, but his stomach felt a little queasy. He wasn't sure why, but it didn't feel like he had eaten anything bad. Gohan decided to just ignore it and enjoy the ride.

Slowly, the roller coaster rolled uphill. Gohan mentally did a mathematical equation to see how many feet above the ground they were. After he reached the number that equaled three stories, he stopped counting. A tightening sensation grabbed a hold of Gohan's throat. His palms started to sweat. His headache became worse. Sweat rolled down his forehead, and his gi started to stick to his chest. Finally, the roller coaster reached the top. Gohan peered over at the _long_ way down. Gohan tried to gulp, but he found that he couldn't.

"Here – we – GO!" Goten yelled as the roller coaster plunged downhill. The living people behind the two ghosts screamed their lungs out, as did Goten, the little guy laughing as they made a sharp turn near the bottom. Gohan, however, found he couldn't say anything. It was like his voice box disappeared. His legs were shaking, but he felt like he couldn't move. All the blood rushed to his head. He suddenly felt very cold. His teeth started to chatter. He wanted to scream, he wanted to get off, but he couldn't manage to do either one of those things.

The roller coaster made a few more turns, went uphill, then downhill, up, and down, turned to the left, turned to the right. Gohan felt like he was going to vomit all his guts out.

Finally, Gohan managed to say something, but it came out as a tiny squeak more than anything else.

"I want off," Gohan choked out, managing to roll himself off of the roller coaster.

Goten looked at his older brother, then flew after him.

Gohan fell to his knees on the asphalt ground. His thighs hurt from supporting most of his weight, but couldn't bring himself to bend his back enough so that he was on his hands and knees. Apparently, his body wouldn't let that happen. Gohan stared at the ground, concentrating on getting control over his body. He hadn't felt like this since he helped fight Nappa. Why was he feeling like this now? He thought he'd never have to feel this weak ever again, this out of control, this . . . frozen.

"Gohan? Are you okay?" Goten asked, reaching out for Gohan's shoulder. Gohan flinched at the touch. Goten retracted his hand. Goten gasped at the tears in his older brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Goten. You tried to make everything better. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I just thought . . . I'd never have to feel like this again . . . . I thought I was over this . . . ." Gohan rambled, tears rolling down his cheeks and a sob escaping his throat.

"What are you talking about? Over what?" Goten asked, looking utterly confused and extremely concerned.

"It . . . it's called a panic attack. I used to have them when I was really little. I had about four or five in a row once when I was fighting in my first real battle. It's horrible because I have absolutely no control over my body." Tears hit the asphalt, but left no trace of them ever existing. "It's scarier than fighting Cell all on my own."

Goten gasped, true terror at the mere thought flashing through the younger brother's eyes. Goten pulled his older brother into a hug. Gohan buried his face into Goten's chest.

"I'm sorry," Gohan muttered as he tried to calm down. He didn't want to cry, especially not in front of his little brother. Besides, what would Piccolo say if he knew? What would Piccolo think if he knew he was having panic attacks? Gohan sobbed at the thought.

"What will make it better?" Goten asked.

"Maybe another nap. Hopefully this headache will go away by then."

Goten surprised Gohan by kissing him on the forehead.

"Come on then," Goten said, pulling Gohan in a direction. "Let's go find you a nice, comfy place to sleep."

-

Chichi and Goku stared at Bulma in shock. Tears rolled down Bulma's face, the blue-haired woman still wearing the clothes she had worn when Piccolo dropped Trunks by. Vegeta was no where in sight; he was still with Trunks, holding him and trying to whisper away the tears and wails.

"I'm really sorry, Chichi, Goku," Bulma said, trying to be strong for them. "I didn't find out until Trunks woke up. As soon as he did, he started asking for Goten. When I told him how he got back home . . . . Vegeta's still trying to stop his screaming."

"I know," Goku said. Bulma and Chichi looked at him. "I can hear him. As soon as I came here, I knew that something had happened to Goten. What else would make Trunks sound that broken?"

The work "broken" stabbed Bulma in the stomach. Her baby was broken. Her seven-year-old baby was broken. She knew he was hurting from the screams, from the tears, from Vegeta's fear, from her own gut feeling, but to have Goku phrase it like that made her feel like her son had entered a new realm of hurt that she would never be able to help him with. Fresh tears rolled down Bulma's face.

Chichi didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. Her brain was numb. Her baby, her little piece of heaven, her happiness after Gohan's tragedy, was dead. Her little boy was murdered by her eldest son's best friend and mentor, the man who Gohan had always defended when she called him a monster, the man who Gohan had trusted with his life, heart, and soul.

Chichi let out one long sob and buried her face into her hands. Goku wrapped his arm around his wife. Bulma stared. This was the first display of physical contact since Gohan died.

"Chichi," Goku said. She looked up at him. "I'm going to find Piccolo and make him pay for this. Keeping Gohan from us is one thing. This is completely out of line. He won't get away with it. I promise."

Bulma's eyes widened at the new-found determination in Goku's eyes. It wasn't the old Goku, but it was definitely a part of the old him.

"Goku, please stay here. Don't leave yet," Chichi said, holding onto the front of Goku's gi, the same gi that Goku had been wearing for the past six years. Bulma tried to refrain from wrinkling her nose at the thought of the insanitariness.

"I'll be back," Goku said, removing Chichi's hand and instant-transmissioning himself to where Piccolo's ki signal was.

Chichi let out another sob. Bulma sat next to her and hugged her.

-

Piccolo came out of his meditation at the blip of Goku's energy. He gazed into Goku's glare, unfazed.

"What?" Piccolo asked, indifferent about how Goten's death affected the Saiyan. If the man really cared about the kid's life, he would've noticed Goten's life energy leaving this world sooner.

Goku threw a punch at Piccolo. The Namek caught it and blocked a kick to the head. Piccolo heel-kicked Goku's chin, sending Goku flying into a wall. Dende walked out of the building.

"Piccolo, what is going on?" Dende inquired urgently. The guardian of Earth gasped as he watched Piccolo and Goku fight. "What?"

"Dende!" Mr. Popo cried. "Let Piccolo deal with him. We have to keep an eye on Gohan's and Goten's bodies."

Dende nodded and ran back inside. The guardian looked at Gohan's corpse; Mr. Popo had wrapped a white sheet around it. Mr. Popo carried another bundle of white sheets in his arms.

"We should take them to another end of the building. Who knows what'll happen to this end." Mr. Popo said.

Dende nodded. "Right. Are there ice packs in the sheets?"

"Yes. They'll do for now."

"Good. Let's go."

Meanwhile, Piccolo hit Goku with a knife-edge chop to the neck. Goku threw a round-house kick at Piccolo, but Piccolo down-blocked it. Piccolo smirked.

"You've gotten weak, Goku," Piccolo hissed cruelly. He didn't care about Goku. He didn't care that the man had been grieving for the past six years, and only just now started the exercise he so desperately needed. He didn't care that Goku was hurting, was upset over his youngest son's death. All Piccolo cared about was Gohan, and if he had to ruin Goku's life to make sure Gohan was okay, then so be it.

Goku screamed and threw a reverse punch at Piccolo. The Namek dodged it and took Goku's legs out from under him. The Saiyan fell to the floor. Piccolo then kneed him in the stomach. Goku yelled from the pain.

"How do you expect to avenge anyone that way?" Piccolo continued, punching the Saiyan's solar-plexus, knocking the wind out of him. "How to you except to keep more deaths from happening if you're weak like this? You're pathetic, Goku. You're a disgrace. At least your sons tried."

Goku glared at Piccolo.

"How – _dare_ – you!" Goku retorted, shooting an energy blast from his hand. Piccolo was sent flying into the roof. Goku instant-transmissioned and side-kicked Piccolo in the chest.

Inside the building, Dende dodged a piece of rubble falling from the ceiling.

"Crap!" Dende said, almost dropping Gohan's corpse.

"Dende! Hurry!" Mr. Popo urged, several steps ahead of Dende.

"I'm trying!" Dende replied, hurrying over to the lookout's caretaker.

The building shook again. Dende tried to keep running, but falling rock made that a little difficult.

"You can do it, Dende!" Mr. Popo encouraged.

Outside, Piccolo pushed Goku back, away from the building. He couldn't risk crushing Gohan's and Goten's corpses with rubble. Another thing that would've been Goku's fault. Piccolo smirked darkly to himself before rushing at Goku, powering up an energy ball.

"HA!" Piccolo yelled, throwing the ball at Goku, a bright yellow tail emerging from the ball. Goku tried to block it, but six years of doing absolutely nothing can really take its toll, even on a Saiyan.

"AH!" Goku cried, the blast carrying him away from the lookout. Piccolo rushed toward Goku, and once he was close enough, he bashed Goku on the head with a hammer fist. Goku's eyes unfocused, then closed. Goku fell through the clouds, unconscious. Piccolo landed on the lookout, turned around, and went into the building, not giving Goku a second thought.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Is he okay?" a familiar, gruff voice asked.

"I think so. Piccolo must've done a number on him," replied a different voice, also familiar. Goku tried to place where he'd heard their voices before.

"Korin? Yajirobi?" Goku asked, opening his eyes. The white cat and round human peered down at him.

"How you doin', Goku?" Yajirobi asked.

Goku sat up slowly.

"I feel like shit."

Korin and Yajirobi blinked at Goku's use of profanity.

"Since when do you curse?" Korin asked.

"Since Piccolo killed my son."

"What?" Korin and Yajirobi exclaimed at the same time. Goku explained in short sentences what had happened to Goten and on the lookout.

"Oh man. That's terrible," Yajirobi said. "I thought Piccolo was a good guy."

Korin didn't say anything. Goku looked at the two inhabitants of the tower.

"Korin? May I have a sensu bean? I need to get back to training." Goku said.

Korin nodded, took out a brown sack, turned it upside down, and dropped three beans into his furry palm.

"Take as many as you need, Goku. And good luck to you," Korin said.

Goku nodded, took a single sensu bean, and ate it. The sensu bean may have rejuvenated Goku's energy and healed his wounds, but the emotional scars stayed behind, and the cold determination remained in his eyes. Yajirobi gulped. Was this still the guy he occasionally helped so long ago?

"Thank you," Goku said. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now."

Korin nodded. He and Yajirobi watched as Goku flew away. Yajirobi turned to Korin.

"What's wrong with him?" Yajirobi asked.

Korin looked to Yajirobi.

"Goku's going through something very difficult. I don't know how much he'll change, but there's no way he'll be the same kid we used to know," Korin stated, walking away from the window. Yajirobi looked back at the black dot that was Goku. Just when he was getting used to the guy.

-

Videl crossed her arms and gave Erasa a skeptical look. "Do you really think this'll work?" she asked.

"Relax, Videl," Erasa said, urging her to come into the circle. "It's just something I want to try out. It _is_ my birthday!"

Sharpner smirked. "Don't worry, Videl. I'll be here to protect you."

"Whatever, Sharpner," Videl replied, sitting down. They sat in a circle in the middle of Videl's room. In the middle of the circle lay a bowl of water. Surrounding the three teenagers were a hundred candles. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off. Every single candle was lit.

"What are the rules again?" Videl asked.

"We keep telling stories until all the candles are blown out. After each story, someone blows out a candle. When a candle is put out, a spirit is supposed to enter the circle," Erasa explained.

"_Right_," Videl said. She sighed. How did they convince her to do this? There was no such thing as ghosts. "So, who starts?"

"I will," Sharper said, clearing his throat. "At _midnight_, in a _dark _alley . . . ."

Videl sighed again. This was going to be _so_ boring.

-

Goten fluffed the pillow up. Gohan shook his head.

"What was wrong with the twenty other houses we passed?" Gohan asked. Goten smiled.

"Because, silly, you need a good rest. This is the most comfortable bed we've come across."

Gohan rolled his eyes, then looked at the ceremony that was happening in the bedroom. Three teenagers were sitting in a circle, surrounded by candles. The blond male was telling a not-very-scary story. It seemed like they were playing a game, but it wasn't a game Gohan had ever played.

"What about them?" Gohan asked.

Goten looked at the teenagers.

"I don't know. Ignore them, I guess. It's not like they're using the bed, anyway."

Gohan chuckled at Goten's logic. Right when the kid was reminding him of Chichi, he went and said something that sounded like Goku. Gohan glanced at the teenagers when the blond boy blew out one of the candles.

"Okay, Gohan, the bed's ready!" Goten announced, floating above the bed. Gohan chuckled some more, then collapsed gratefully upon the sheets.

-

Videl narrowed her eyes at the bowl of water in the middle. It looked as though someone had dropped something in it.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Videl asked. Erasa and Sharpner looked down at the bowl, too. Erasa had just finished telling her thirtieth story; Sharpner had told twenty, and Videl had told thirteen. 37 candles were still lit.

"It's supposed to mean that we have ghosts in our presence," Erasa explained. Videl looked to her right and to her left.

"I don't see any," Videl said, crossing her arms. "This is a waste of time, Erasa."

Sharpner gasped.

"V-V-V-V-V-Videl!" Sharpner stuttered.

"What?" Videl snapped.

"O-O-O-O-On y-y-y-y-y-your b-b-b-b-b-bed!"

Erasa and Videl looked over at the bed. Erasa screamed. Videl stared in shock. A transparent boy lay on her bed, seemingly asleep. He looked just like the boy who died in the Cell Games, the boy her dad still talked about, still acknowledged at every martial arts tournament. There was another transparent boy, smaller than the first one, who most certainly _was_ awake. The smaller ghost glared at them.

"Can't you three be quiet?" the transparent boy whispered. "Gohan's trying to sleep."

Erasa covered her mouth. Sharpner gaped at the boy. Videl stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" Videl said.

"Sh! My name is Goten, and this is my older brother, Gohan. Look, we won't be here for very long. Just as long as it takes for Gohan to get a good nap. Then we'll be out of your hair. Just be quiet until then!"

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Ghosts need naps?"

Goten pouted. "Gohan does!" Goten covered his mouth and looked over at Gohan, making sure he was still asleep. Gohan opened his eyes and blinked at him.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked. "What's with the yelling?" Gohan looked over at Videl. His eyes widened. "Can they still not see us?"

"Sorry, Gohan. Whatever they were playing seems to have given us away." Goten said, looking disappointed.

Gohan smiled at Goten. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine now, anyway." Gohan said.

"Really?" Goten asked. Gohan nodded. A smile broke across Goten's face. "Yay!"

Videl stared, surprised. The older boy sounded like the boy from the Cell Games, too.

"G-Gohan?" Videl asked, mentally cursing herself for stuttering. Gohan and Goten both looked at her. "You didn't happen to die at the Cell Games, did you?" Goten furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Videl. Gohan looked pensive for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I've been in my own imaginary world for so long, I don't really remember. But yeah, I think I did," Gohan said, scratching his cheek. Videl blinked.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked.

Gohan shrugged. "I don't really know what happened. But for the past six years, I didn't realize that I or Cell were dead." Gohan looked at Videl. "Look, I don't know anything about this ghost business. Somehow, Goten and I are supposed to get to the Other World, but we don't know how. We were hoping we could find another ghost or someone else dead and maybe they would know. Do you know of a place like that?"

Videl continued to stare at him. Except for the black hair and eyes, he looked exactly like he did six years ago, same height, same haircut, same torn-up clothes. Heck, he still had the blood on him! Videl looked at his little brother. She could see the resemblance, but he obviously died from something other than Cell because he didn't look scuffed up at all. Different scenarios ran through her head, and quickly she began to feel very sorry for them.

"Well, there's the crematory down the road a bit, and at the hospital, there's a morgue," Videl supplied.

Identical grins spread across Gohan's and Goten's faces.

"That's great!" Goten said. "Can you give us directions?" Videl nodded. "Yay! We get to go to the Other World!"

Gohan sighed, but it wasn't the annoyed sigh Videl kept giving. It was a grateful sigh, a tired sigh, the kind of sigh one would make when he knows his adventure is finally over. Videl smiled at them.

"Glad I could help." Videl said.

Erasa and Sharpner looked at each other, then at Videl.

"Gotta admire her," Erasa said. Sharpner nodded.

-

Mr. Popo flew back up to the lookout and, arms laden with bags, ran into the building.

"I brought the ice!" Mr. Popo yelled. Piccolo seemed to come out of no where and took the bags from him.

"Thanks," Piccolo said, disappearing as fast as he came. Mr. Popo slowed down.

Inside, Dende took one of the bags and procured a bag of ice. It was still pretty cold. Piccolo pulled out another bag of ice. They opened them and poured the ice all over Gohan's corpse. Dende snorted.

"You know that when he comes back to life, he'll need a _very_ hot bath. Curse decay prevention." Dende said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"How's Goten's body?" Piccolo asked.

"It's doing just fine. He hasn't even started loosing hair yet."

"Good."

Piccolo reached out and ghosted a hand over Gohan's corpse's head. Its hair had fallen out long ago; there wasn't anything they could do about that. Their main concern was keeping the rest of the body intact. Piccolo remembered how the boy's head felt when it did have hair, though. Gohan's hair had been soft, contrary to the spikes that it was shaped in. It had smelled of forests, sweat, and whatever shampoo Chichi had bought. Piccolo smirked as he remembered how Gohan detested haircuts. He always had liked his hair long, like it was when he was four. Piccolo frowned as he imagined what Gohan would say when he discovered he no longer had _any _hair. Piccolo removed his hand, choosing not to think about it.

Dende frowned. "They'll be okay, Piccolo. Goten will contact us when they get to the Other World."

Piccolo nodded. Dende turned away before the other Namek let the tears fall. Clear green liquid hit the floor.

"I just miss him." Piccolo said.

"I know. I miss him, too."

-

Chichi opened her eyes to reveal a strange sight. Goku wasn't lying next to her. Chichi bolted upright, her hair falling into her face.

"Goku?" Chichi called. She waited for a response, but the silence in the house echoed back to her. "Goku?" She threw the covers back and stood up. "Goku!" Chichi opened the bathroom door. No Goku. She ran to what used to be Goten's room, which used to be Gohan's. No Goku. She dashed down the stairs. Goku wasn't in the living room. Goku wasn't in the kitchen. "GOKU!" Chichi opened the front door, and a sight she hadn't seen for years met her eyes.

Goku wore a clean gi, a blue gi that Chichi had never seen before. Goku punched and kicked the air, weights hanging off his arms and legs. The most pronounced look of determination Chichi had ever seen was plastered on her husband's face. Goku threw a reverse punch, letting loose a battle cry that sounded like Trunks's scream. Suddenly, Goku stopped all movement. A wince crossed his face.

"Goku!" Chichi said, running up to him. The Saiyan turned to her.

"Chichi. You're awake," he replied, holding his right arm. He saw the look on her face. "Did I frighten you?"

"A little bit," Chichi admitted. "Next time, tell me when you plan on leaving the house."

Goku looked down at the ground.

"I didn't want to bother you."

A strangely comfortable silence overlapped them. Chichi grasped Goku's hand. Goku looked up into his wife's eyes.

"Maybe training with weights is a little too soon. You should let your body get used to normal training first," Chichi suggested, taking off one of the weights. She let it fall to the ground, the weight leaving a deep imprint. "That way you won't hurt yourself."

"That's a good idea," Goku said, taking off the other weights. Another silence transcended among them. "I'm sorry, Chichi."

"For what?"

Goku looked down at the ground.

"For being selfish. For not spending enough time with Gohan. For not being a proper father to Goten. For letting this happen to them." Goku said, looking at the grass like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "For making you cry. For practically leaving you all alone. For not being there for you."

"Sh," Chichi said, pulling Goku closer to her. "There's no point in dwelling over the past, Goku. I learned that a long time ago."

Husband and wife locked gazes. They leaned towards each other, their lips getting closer and closer together.

Until a very familiar sound interrupted.

_Grrrrowwllllll. Gurgle gurgle. _Goku and Chichi looked at Goku's stomach. She couldn't help it; Chichi laughed.

"Come on, I'll fix you some food."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Videl drove into a parking space in front of the crematory. Gohan and Goten floated through the car doors. Videl got out the living-person way.

"Wow," Goten said in awe. "This is a crematory? It doesn't look that different from a bank."

"Trust me, inside is completely different," Videl reassured him. Videl walked through the sliding doors. Goten and Gohan followed her, Goten doing flips in the air. Gohan smiled at his little brother.

"Thank you very much, Miss Videl," Gohan said, bowing his head slightly.

"No problem, and please, just call me Videl," she whispered to them; she didn't want people to think she was talking to herself.

Abruptly, the smell of burning flesh met their noses. Videl covered her mouth, praying she wasn't going to vomit. Gohan wrinkled his nose. Goten gagged.

"It smells terrible in here!" Goten complained. Videl nodded, not sure if anything wouldn't come out if she opened her mouth. They walked down the hall and, though none of them really wanted to, entered the room where the smell was strongest.

Brick walls surrounded them. Each section of brick had an oven-looking contraption sticking out of it. Under each oven was a smaller oven that looked microwave-sized. Some were wide open, others were closed and had flames glowing against the cracks between the oven door and the oven doorframe.

"Hello?" Gohan called. "Fellow spirits? Hello?"

"Any ghosts here?" Goten asked.

"C'mon, dead people, say something!" Videl demanded. A man who walked by the room looked at her through concerned and suspicious eyes.

Goten hovered next to an open oven. He poked his head in it. His face contorted into a look of pure disgust. He held his nose.

"Nope," the child said, sounding congested. "No ghosts in there."

Gohan walked closer to one of the closed ovens. He put a hand to it. The heat tried to scorch his hand. Of course, there wasn't any way it could harm a spirit. Videl crossed her arms and stayed as far away as possible. Her face was turning blue from the breath she was holding. Gohan took a deep breath.

"IS ANYONE IN HERE?"

"Tell you guys what, I'll wait for you in the car," Videl said, leaving the room.

"There she is!"

Videl looked at the person who shouted that. It was the man that had passed the room a while ago. With him were two _huge_ security guards.

"That's the crazy girl that demanded that the burning bodies talk!"

Videl sighed.

"Relax, chubby, I was just leaving. It smells horrible in there, anyway." Videl said, turning around and walking down the hall. She felt like running, though. That smell was _horrible_!

-

Three hours later, Gohan and Goten returned to the car. Videl put the magazine she was reading in the glove box.

"So? How'd it go?" Videl asked. Gohan and Goten frowned.

"We only found one ghost, and she said that she did know how to go to the Other World, but she wasn't going to go and she refused to help us," Goten admitted. Videl frowned; the poor kid looked like he was about to cry.

"So . . . where's the morgue again?" Gohan asked. Videl sighed.

"Get in," Videl said.

-

Videl growled at the security guards that just threw her out of the hospital. Why did everyone think she was a crazy person for wanting to be around dead people?!

"Sorry, Videl," Gohan had managed to say before she was removed from the hallway. Videl snorted. The boy was lucky he was cute.

-

"Will you just hold still, Baba!?" Master Roshi yelled.

"NO!" Baba hit the old man. Oolong, Krillin, 18, and Marron watched from their seats. The doctor and nurse stood a ways back, letting Roshi try to subdue her. "I don't need anyone poking and prodding me! It's just a cold! It'll clear right up with some herbal tea!"

"You've been trying herbal tea for the past week! It's not working! Now let the doctors take a look!"

"No!"

Krillin sighed. "Old people are impossible."

"You can say that again," 18 replied. Marron giggled at the pained look on Roshi's face.

Baba waved her hands everywhere. "For the last time, I do NOT have pneumonia!" Suddenly, Baba stopped all movement. Roshi halted. Everyone looked at Baba, expecting her to say something, but the old woman just continued to stare through the glass window that looked into the hall. "That's – impossible . . . . It can't be."

"Can't be who?" Oolong asked.

18 looked down at Marron. She furrowed her eyebrows at the highly interested look on the three-year-old's face.

"Mama?" Marron asked.

"What is it, sweetie?" 18 replied.

"Can I play with the boy that just went by?"

"What boy?" 18 raised an eyebrow. She looked at Baba again. "Do you know what Marron's talking about, Baba?"

Baba turned to look at 18, a shocked expression still on her face. She nodded.

"Who was it, then?" Krillin asked. The doctor and nurse just looked at each other; these people were crazy.

"It – it was – though I don't believe it myself – it was . . . ." Baba rambled.

"It was _who_?" Oolong demanded.

"Don't keep up in suspense, Baba!" Roshi said.

"I thought I just saw Gohan and his little brother walk right past this room."

18's eyes widened. Oolong fell out of his chair. Roshi's sunglasses fell off. Krillin's jaw dropped. The doctor and nurse continued to look confused. Marron tried to get out of her mother's grip so she could play with the boy.

"_What_?" Krillin, 18, Oolong, and Roshi said in unison.

-

Gohan and Goten both frowned and looked at each other.

"Where would a morgue be?" Goten asked. Gohan shrugged.

"I wish Videl hadn't been thrown out," Gohan stated. "We'd already be there otherwise."

"There's the boy, Mama!" a voice cried out. A grin spread across Goten's face.

"Hey! That sounds like Marron!" Goten announced.

"Who?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, right, you weren't around when she was born. Krillin and 18 got married and had a daughter!"

"_What_? That's amazing!"

Gohan and Goten turned around. Krillin, 18, Roshi, Oolong, and Baba moved toward them, Baba hovering on her crystal ball.

"What in God's name are you two doing here?" Baba asked. Gohan scratched the back of his head.

"Who are you talking to, Baba?" Roshi asked. "I don't see anyone!"

"Me neither," Krillin said sadly. "Are you sure Gohan and Goten are here?"

"Of course they are. They're standing right there!" Baba snapped, pointing in Gohan's direction.

Wait a second, Gohan thought. "Baba? Can we ask you a favor?"

"Of course, my dear boy, but first tell us why you're here," Baba replied, ignoring the look on 18's face.

"We're looking for someone to take us to the Other World," Goten answered.

"The Other World? You mean you weren't transported there immediately?" Baba asked. Gohan and Goten shook their heads. "Well, that would explain why you weren't wished back. But my dear Goten, why do you want to go to the Other World?"

"Uh, he's dead, too, Baba," Krillin answered for them. "Chichi called to tell us that a couple days ago."

"Ah, I see," Baba said. Gohan sweat-dropped. "Well, I can take you two to the Other World."

"Wow! Really?" Goten asked. Gohan smiled.

"Of course I can. Anything to get out of this hospital!"

Gohan laughed. "I hear you, Baba. Before we go, we have a friend we need to meet back up with. She should be right outside the hospital."

Everyone from the Kame House sighed. So much for getting Baba's "cold" cleared up.

-

Videl looked up from her spot in the driver's seat. Gohan and Goten looked in at her, staying outside of the car. Smiles were plastered on both of their faces. Videl put away her magazine again and opened the door.

"Well? How'd it go?" she asked.

"We found someone who'll take us there!" Goten shouted. A smile spread across Videl's face.

"That's great! So, I guess I won't be seeing you guys again?"

"Oh, you never know," Gohan said. "We're supposed to be revived back to life after we get to the Other World with the dragon balls, so we might." Videl stared blankly at him.

"_Sure_ you are," Videl said, not having the heart to tell them otherwise.

"_Well_, you wipper-snappers? Are you ready to go or what?" an old woman yelled at them from across the parking lot.

"Coming!" Goten yelled back.

"See you later, Videl!" Gohan said.

"Bye!" Goten added. Videl waved at them.

"Have a safe trip!"

Videl closed the door to her car and started up the engine. She'd have to tell Sharpner and Erasa about this. The only sad part about it was that she was missing those two already.

-

Vegeta hovered over Trunks's bed, watching the boy sleep. His cheeks were stained with drying tears. A glass of water sat on the bedside table next to the alarm clock. The clock flashed 11:00 PM. Vegeta had been with Trunks twenty-four/seven ever since Goten's death. Trunks breathed calmly now, but in his waking hours, his breaths were labored and drenched in sorrow. Every night, the boy dreamt of being with his best friend. Every morning, he woke up with the nightmare known as Goten's death. Every day he'd cry and sob and yell. Vegeta would try to get him to do something other than be in his room all day and night, but getting him out of the house was out of the question. He managed to get the boy into the kitchen yesterday, but that hadn't lasted very long. Bulma had to tell him that Trunks was doing much better than Goku had when Gohan died just so Vegeta would give up already. Vegeta knew Saiyans had depression tendencies; it was a fact of the race. It was either be a heartless monster or a horribly depressed person. It used to be that most Saiyans would allow themselves twenty-four hours, at most, to grieve, but then it was back to the normal state of things – fighting, killing, and eating. The only food he and Bulma had managed to get down Trunks's throat was dried seaweed. The sad part was that they _knew_ Trunks was hungry – the boy's stomach could vouch for that – but Trunks just refused to _eat_.

Vegeta balled his hands into fists as he remembered the conversation he and Trunks had earlier, when he tried to make Trunks eat _something_ for dinner.

"_Trunks!" Vegeta said, frustrated. He took a deep breath to keep himself from completely loosing his temper. Trunks bit his lower lip, drawing blood and refusing to open his mouth. "You HAVE to eat! You'll starve to death, otherwise!" _

_Trunks looked at his father straight in the eye. Vegeta blinked. Trunks let go of his lip. _

"_Does this mean you'll eat now?" _

"_I want to die." _

_Vegeta stared. His stomach felt like someone cut him open and stuffed it to the brim with North-Pole-cold ice. His brain froze, not wanting to comprehend what his SEVEN-year-old son just said. _

"_What did you just say?" Vegeta asked. _

"_I want to die!" Trunks shouted, tears pouring from his eyes once more. "I want to be with Goten!" _

_Vegeta didn't know he did it until it was too late. He stared at the red mark on his only child's left cheek, his own right hand in a fist and obviously the culprit. Vegeta grabbed Trunks's shoulders. _

"_Don't you EVER say that EVER again! Do you understand, Trunks? I NEVER want to hear you say that EVER again! Do you have ANY idea how much you'd hurt your mother if she heard you say that? Do you?!" _

_Vegeta didn't realize he and Trunks both had tears running down their faces until that moment. The thought of losing his son was too horrible to bare. He couldn't believe Kakarrott and his mate had suffered through that pain TWICE, still suffered through that pain. The two of them looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before Trunks broke down into his umpteenth fit of sobs. _

"_It hurts so much," Trunks cried. Vegeta pulled his son into an embrace. _

"_I know, Trunks. I know. But you have to pull through this, understand? You can't let this defeat you. You're a Saiyan. Saiyans survive these things. Kakarrott is still alive, and he's not just lost Goten, but Gohan as well. You can survive as well." _

_Vegeta gasped at the sudden burst in Trunks's ki. Vegeta pulled away from Trunks to see an angry look on his seven-year-old's face. No, it wasn't anger. It was fury. Yellow energy surrounded the boy, and suddenly he went Super Saiyan. Vegeta stared, completely thunderstruck. What. The. Hell? _

"_NEVER – say – that person's – NAME," Trunks said through gritted teeth. Vegeta was completely taken aback. _

"_Who? Gohan?" _

_Trunks bared his teeth, and his hands were balled into fists. The boy didn't say anything, but he nodded. _

_Vegeta didn't know what else to say. "All right." _

_Trunks powered down immediately and held onto his father tightly. _

For the life of him, Vegeta couldn't understand what that was about. Why would Trunks hate Gohan so deeply? He barely knew the kid. Gohan even changed Trunks's diapers once or twice. Mirai Trunks had said that he and Gohan were best friends. What could make Trunks hate someone he couldn't even remember meeting?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bulma walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her when Capsule Corp. shook suddenly. Bulma let out a scream and held onto the wall. Her alarm clock fell off the nightstand, flashing 9:00 AM before short-circuiting. Make-up compacts clattered on the table. A mirror that was hung on the wall fell to the floor, a crack growing upward. As quickly as it happened, it stopped. Bulma waited a second, then dashed to the window. She opened it and leaned forward.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled, but then she saw exactly what caused it. Trunks, in Super Saiyan form, was sparring with Vegeta. Bulma's jaw dropped when she realized that Trunks had the upper hand.

Bulma closed the window and went to her dresser. At least it was better than her baby crying all the time.

-

King Yemma looked down at the two boys before him. Baba hovered on her crystal ball in the corner.

"So, you're Gohan Son, son of Goku. You died in the Cell Games, correct?" King Yemma said. Gohan nodded; he could feel his throat tightening up again. This guy was _huge_, and he could send him to Hell if he so much as offended him in the slightest. Gohan's imagination ran haywire, creating horrible things that could happen now that they were there. "And you're Goten Son, correct?"

"Yep!" Goten said, grinning. King Yemma scanned the page he found Gohan on.

"Ah, here you are. Goten Son. Age: six. Race: half-human, half-Saiyan. Parents: Chichi and Goku Son. Cause of death: Murder." King Yemma recited as though he were reading a book aloud.

Something in Gohan's head short-circuited. Gohan looked at Goten. Yes, he wondered why his little brother was dead, but he figured it had been something like illness, a bad case of flu. Goten didn't look like anyone had hurt him, wasn't covered in any blood, not a single bruise on him.

"Yep, that's it!" Goten said cheerfully.

"You were . . . murdered?" Gohan asked. King Yemma and Goten both looked at him. Goten furrowed his eyebrows at the look Gohan was giving him. Goten nodded. Tears stung the backs of Gohan's eyes. "Why would someone do that!?" Everyone present gasped. Gohan's ki spiked and yellow flames surrounded him. His hair stood on end, spikes looking almost razor-sharp. Tears rolled down the older brother's face.

"It's not that big a deal," Goten said quietly.

"What do you mean 'no big deal'!?" Gohan shouted. "How could anyone do that to you!? You're so kind, and happy, and you're the best little brother I could ever have! Why would someone _do that_!" Gohan's ki increased at an exponential rate. Baba gaped at the older boy as he went from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan Stage 2. King Yemma gulped. How could this boy _not_ defeat Cell? His power went through the roof! "Who in Hell could do this to you!?"

Goten looked down at the ground. "Mister Piccolo did." Gohan gasped, the shock causing him to power down. "He said that I was the only one who could bring you here. He said that since you didn't think a living me was real, I had to die in order to help you." Gohan stepped back from Goten, his eyes as large as dragon balls. "He promised it wouldn't hurt, and he was right. Besides, they'll be wishing us back, so we'll both be back home soon." Goten looked up at Gohan, hoping that his older brother wouldn't be upset anymore. The look on Gohan's face wasn't exactly what Goten had been hoping for.

"Piccolo . . . _my_ Piccolo . . . killed you . . . because of _me_?" Gohan said, barely audible.

Goten suddenly realized how Gohan was going to take this.

"Don't think of it _that_ way! I wanted to do it!" Goten begged, watching the waterfall of tears pouring off of Gohan's face.

"Piccolo murdered you because I was too stupid to realize I was already dead?" Gohan said.

"No! It's not like that!" Goten shouted, as though saying it loud enough would get his brother to believe it.

Gohan's face contorted into an expression of intense sorrow and pain.

"I have to go," Gohan managed to get out before completely breaking down into sobs. Then he took off, flying towards . . . Goten didn't know where, but King Yemma obviously did.

"SOMEONE STOP THAT BOY! HE'S FLYING STRAIGHT FOR HELL!"

"GOHAN! COME BACK!" Goten cried, running after him.

"No!" Baba screeched. "Goten! COME BACK!"

-

Bardock raised his head. "Does anyone else feel that?"

Fasha nodded. "What do you think it is?"

"It's too powerful to be Frieza or Cell," Bardock said. Fasha tensed.

"It's not a new member of Hell, is it?" Fasha asked. Bardock shrugged.

"As long as he doesn't bother us, I guess it's all - ," Bardock started, but then a vision came to him.

_A boy who looked a little like Bardock's mate was rolled up in a ball, crying his eyes out. He looked so lost and broken. "I'm stupid, I'm so, so STUPID!" the boy sobbed, his hair fading from blond to black, blond to black repeatedly until it finally settled on black. _

"_Are you all right?" asked a voice that Bardock recognized as his own. The boy looked up and gasped. _

"_Daddy?" _

"Bardock?" Fasha asked, interrupting the man's reverie. Bardock looked at Fasha. "Was it another vision?" Bardock nodded.

"Fasha, stay here. I'm going to check this power level out."

Fasha grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you."

"No. You weren't there in the vision. Besides, I think he'd be embarrassed if you did come."

Fasha gave Bardock a confused look, then let go of him. Bardock took off, flying towards the incredible amount of power he just sensed. Fasha sighed; she hoped he knew what he was doing. Ever since Cell came to Hell, it hadn't been the safest place to be alone in.

-

Bardock landed and hid as Cell and Frieza flew past. He could hear them arguing about something, but all that Bardock could hear was "brat", "weakling", "Goku", and "Kakarrott." At Kakarrott's name, Bardock's ears twitched, but he restrained himself from doing anything. He knew it was Kakarrott who had brought Frieza to his demise, so he couldn't be the weakling they were talking about. Bardock thought about his vision for a moment or two. He gasped as he realized that Cell and Frieza probably sensed it, too. If that power was that crying child . . . . Bardock took off again, determined to find the boy before Cell or Frieza.

-

Mrs. Briefs poured tea for Bulma and Chichi. The house rumbled with the sparring outside.

"It's nice to see those guys getting out more," Mrs. Briefs said cheerfully. Bulma nodded.

"Yes, Mom, it is." Mrs. Briefs frowned at her daughter's tone.

"You don't sound very happy about it."

"It's just that training is all that Trunks has been doing now," Chichi answered for Bulma. "Goku's been the same way. But at least Goku's eating like he used to." Bulma nodded again. "How is Trunks's diet, anyway?"

"Vegeta still has to hold him down so I can force-feed him. Even when we do that, the only thing that actually reaches his stomach is dried seaweed. He refuses to swallow anything else." Bulma reported, taking her tea cup and taking a sip. Chichi sighed.

"He misses Goten a lot," Chichi stated. The ladies were quiet for a moment. "Do you know what I found in Goten's room this morning?" Bulma looked up.

"No. What?"

Chichi picked up her bag and pulled out a teddy bear. Bulma gasped; it was the same teddy bear Goten had been holding when he had asked about who Gohan was.

"It looks like Goten wanted to have a part of Gohan with him," Chichi said, smiling sadly. "I suppose it was only natural, wanting to be with the brother he couldn't have." Chichi hugged the teddy bear tightly. Suddenly, the door opened. Chichi, Bulma, and Mrs. Briefs looked over to it. Goku smiled at them.

"Hey, Chichi. Hey Bulma, Mrs. Briefs," Goku greeted; his stomach decided to announce Goku's purpose for temporarily abandoning his training session with Vegeta and Trunks. Chichi put the teddy bear away; Goku still couldn't look at it without crying. Chichi remembered when Gohan got it.

_Gohan attempted to blow out the candles, but his just-turned-four-years-old breath wasn't powerful enough. Chichi and Goku blew out the candles for him, giving the impression that Gohan did it himself. Gohan giggled and clapped along with the adults. Ox King laughed along with Gohan. _

"_Would you like to open your presents now, Gohan?" Chichi asked. _

"_Yeah!" Gohan replied excitedly. Goku pulled out a strangely-wrapped package, covered with lots of tape. _

"_Sorry about the wrapping. I had a little trouble," Goku said, handing the gift to Gohan. Gohan attacked the gift, sending paper everywhere. _

"_Wow!" Gohan said, revealing a teddy bear. "It's great! Thank you, Daddy!" _

"_I'm glad you like it! I made it just for you!" Goku said. _

"_Really?" Gohan's eyes glittered with cheer. Goku nodded. "Yay!" Gohan hugged Goku. Goku laughed and lifted the birthday boy high over his head. _

Chichi smiled sadly at the memory.

"Chichi?" Goku said. Chichi looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head.

"Everything's fine, Goku."

-

Bardock tried to focus on the power source, but it kept flickering like a candle. It was difficult for Bardock to pinpoint it. Suddenly, he could hear the voice of the boy.

"He's close," Bardock whispered to himself, flying in the direction the sound came from. Bardock scanned the ground from the yellow sky. Finally, Bardock lay his gaze on the boy. Like in the vision, he was curled up in a ball, crying.

"I'm stupid, I'm so, so _stupid_!" the boy muttered to himself, his hair flashing blond, then black, blond, then black. When Bardock landed, the boy's hair remained black.

"Are you all right?" Bardock said, suddenly feeling overprotective of this strange boy.

The boy looked up and gasped. Bardock braced himself for what was going to happen next.

"Daddy?" the boy asked, scrutinizing him. "Wait . . . . I'm sorry, you can't be him. He doesn't have a scar."

"What's your name?" Bardock asked.

The boy wiped his tears away and tried to pull back a sob.

"Gohan Son. You?"

"Bardock, father of Radditz and Kakarrott, Frieza's slayer."

Gohan's jaw dropped.

"Kakarrott's my dad."

Bardock's eyes widened. That was . . . unexpected.

"Why were you crying?" Bardock asked, not sure what to say about the relation revelation.

Bardock regretted asking. The boy teared up again, and a sob escaped his throat.

"M-my little brother is dead because of me," Gohan managed to get out before breaking down into sobs again. Bardock sat down next to him, letting the boy cry.

"How did he die?" Bardock asked. "How is it your fault?"

Gohan swallowed hard and explained about Cell, how he died, what he had been doing for the past six years, how he first met Goten, what happened after Goten died, and how he learned that Piccolo was the one who killed Goten and why. Bardock nodded and listened carefully. His eyes widened when he learned that this boy had fought Cell and _lost_. A boy with his power _lost_ to Cell, who was obviously the weaker of the two. Gohan finished the story and held himself tighter. Bardock was silent for a while.

"Who is your mother?" Bardock asked.

Gohan looked at Bardock. "Her name is Chichi. She's the strongest woman on Earth." Bardock made a mental note that the boy's human genes might be part of the reason Gohan didn't beat Cell. "She's really nice, but she's really strict about my learning. She scares Dad sometimes when she's mad, not that I blame her. Dad can be a spaz." Bardock snorted. "She can cook really well." Bardock mentally added 'That's a good thing.' "She also used to be a martial artist just like Dad, but then they had me and she decided to give it up so she could take care of me."

"She sounds like a great mother," Bardock commented. Gohan nodded. "What does she teach you?"

"Well, before I faced Cell, I was working on Advanced Calculus."

Bardock smirked.

"Come on, kid, before Cell and Frieza find you here. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

-

Goten scanned the scenery. If King Yemma hadn't told him it was Hell, he would never have guessed. But where was Gohan?

"GOHAN!" Goten yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a raspy voice behind him.

"He looks like a miniature Goku," added a deep voice.

Goten turned around and gasped. A white-and-purple alien and a green-and-white with black spots alien stood behind him with evil grins on their faces.

"Who are you?" Goten asked, fear crawling into his voice.

The aliens chuckled.

"I'm Frieza, ruler of Hell."

"I'm Cell, the _real_ ruler of Hell."

"Please, I was here first," Frieza scowled.

"I, however, am stronger than you," Cell countered. Frieza glared at him while Cell had a smirk on his face.

Goten felt like wetting his pants. This was NOT good.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Goten moved back away from them, laughing nervously. He had to get out of here. They were going to beat him up to a pulp, seeing that he was already dead. Okay, what would Trunks do?

"Wow, rulers of Hell, huh?" Goten said, imagining Trunks being here with him and cheering him on like Goten always did for him. "That's amazing, that I'm in the presence of royalty. Sorry to bother you. I'll just get out of your way and let you go about your important business!" As Goten talked he floated farther away. As soon as he finished his sentence, he was about to take off in a random direction, but Cell appeared behind him and turn-back-side-kicked him towards Frieza. Frieza smirked as he pulled back his arm. Goten stopped his advance, but he was still in Frieza's range.

"HA!" Frieza yelled as he punched Goten in the nose. Screaming, Goten landed on the ground. Frieza laughed heartily, and Cell chuckled. "Serves the little monkey right."

"You act like that was your only victory," Cell taunted. Frieza glared at him, but before he could make a proper retort, Cell landed on the ground, lifted a leg, and grinded his heel into Goten's back. Goten screamed, pain shooting in waves all over his little body. Frieza frowned.

"Asshole," Frieza muttered, then flew down across from Cell. "I know of a better way to torture him." Cell looked interested, but he kept pressuring Goten's spine. Goten bit his lip, definitely _not_ looking forward to what Frieza had in mind. "He's obviously at least part Saiyan, seeing that he looks so much like Kakarrott. He probably had his tail removed, but the spot where it used to be should still be highly sensitive." Cell looked at Frieza dubiously.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Cell asked, lifting his foot off of Goten for a moment. Goten, though he recognized his chance, felt that he couldn't leave until all the pain had left. His spine felt like someone had used it as a lighting rod.

Frieza smirked.

"Grabbing a Saiyan's tail has the same effect of getting kicked in the balls," Frieza began, but Cell interrupted.

"How would _you_ know what getting kicked in the balls feels like?"

"SHUT UP!" Frieza turned several shades of purple. "_Anyway_, depending on how the tail is treated, a Saiyan's tail has two different ways of interpreting touch, if you get what I mean."

Cell frowned and looked down at Goten. Goten hadn't a clue what the _hell_ Frieza was talking about, but if it could make _Cell_ look like he's second guessing something, then it must've been something bad.

"You say that like you've done it before," Cell said cautiously. Frieza chuckled darkly.

"As I've said, I loath Saiyans, and a half-breed is no different. Besides, bad memories keep them from breeding."

Goten turned his head and looked up at Cell. Cell sincerely looked like he was uncertain about Frieza's idea.

"He's already dead," Cell said logically. "And he doesn't even look any older than eight. I don't think you have to worry about breeding."

"You idiot, they have the dragon balls! They'll probably just wish the brat back and then he'll hit puberty and be mating like a rabbit!"

"Piccolo could've died before this brat kicked the bucket."

"Fat chance. Besides, they'd just have to wish him back with the Namekian dragon balls. I know several Nameks are now living on a new planet somewhere in the Northern galaxy."

"I really don't think it's necessary. We could just beat him up."

"Trust me, nothing will hurt him more than this."

Goten tried to get up, gasping in surprise when he could actually get up. Frieza noticed and made to kick Goten in the side. Goten braced himself, but the blow never came. Goten opened his eyes and gasped; Cell had grabbed Frieza's leg. Goten sat on his behind, staring at the scene before him. His brother's murderer was protecting him from Frieza, who wanted to do . . . something. Goten made a mental note to ask Gohan about it.

"Why are you protecting him!?" Frieza demanded.

"We either work together by MY rules, or you have to get out of the picture," Cell said, tightening his grip on Frieza's leg. Frieza screamed in pain.

Slowly Goten stood up and started walking away from them, hoping they wouldn't notice.

Frieza somehow got his leg out of Cell's grip and shot an energy blast at him.

Goten deemed them _way_ too busy to pay attention to him so he ran full-speed away from them. Now, to find Gohan . . . .

-

All four of the Kais stood before King Yemma, awaiting the giant's announcement. North Kai didn't like the look on King Yemma's face.

"North Kai, you trained Goku Son in the art of Kae-o-ken, correct?" King Yemma asked.

"Yes, King Yemma. But what does Goku have to do with this?"

The other Kais all gave North Kai disapproving looks, but King Yemma plowed forward as though he hadn't been disrespected in the slightest.

"Both of Goku's sons are here in the Other World. Unfortunately, the elder one ran off in a fit into Hell, and the younger one followed him." King Yemma explained.

"WHAT!?" North Kai yelled. Before anyone could scold him, North Kai went off on a rant. "Why would Gohan _do _that? Doesn't he know he'll never get brought back to _life_ if he's in _Hell_? Doesn't he _know_ how his death affected his _father_? Doesn't he _care_? And this brother of his, why would he just go on _after_ him!? Are they both _idiots_?!"

King Yemma furrowed his eyebrows. "North Kai, that's enough. Calm down. That's an order!"

North Kai forced his mouth to clamp shut. Tears stung the backs of the blue man's eyes. He had been watching Goku and how he had wasted his life away over the past six years. It pained him deeply to watch Goku suffer like that. As bad as it was for Goten to walk upon Goku's over-medicated body, North Kai had watched from his planet with a box of tissues as Goku knowingly swallowed more sleeping pills than he should have; North Kai had watched that happen every month since Gohan's death. North Kai knew Goku was still hurting, but he knew that Goku was climbing the ladder to normalcy now. However, North Kai was no fool. He also knew that Goku would never be the same without his boys.

King Yemma waited a moment before continuing.

"I have received word from Goz and Mez that Gohan is in good hands. With any luck, Gohan and Goten will return from Hell. South Kai, I want you to send a message to two fighters who are in Hell at this moment. They'll be waiting for you at the gate. Tell them to find a boy who looked like Kakarrott did and to take him to Bardock."

"Who's Bardock?" South Kai asked. North Kai, however, began to sweat.

"King Yemma, what - ?" North Kai began, but King Yemma cut him off.

"East Kai, I want you to close the gates to Hell for now. It's too dangerous for any more souls to enter. Frieza and Cell are rampaging – against each other."

All four Kais gasped.

"W-_what_?" West Kai managed to stammer out.

"West Kai, I want you to secure the gates to Heaven as well. People can still go in, but you must station someone there to approve them. All right?"

West Kai nodded, sweat running down his forehead.

"North Kai," King Yemma continued, looking the blue Kai in the eye. "I want you to go back to your planet."

"WHAT!?" North Kai objected.

"No complaints! That's an order! You'll understand soon enough." King Yemma shuffled some papers around on his desk. "You four may go now."

"Yes sir!" South, East, and West Kai said before disappearing. North Kai gritted his teeth and glared at King Yemma.

"Why?!" North Kai yelled. King Yemma sighed.

"Please, North Kai. There's nothing we can do. It's up to Bardock and the others."

"Why are you _trusting_ them!?"

King Yemma closed his eyes.

"We don't have a choice. Gohan's and Goten's fates rest in their hands now. Goten has barely escaped Cell and Frieza. Gohan has already been found by Bardock. Those two seemed to have developed an immediate bond. We have to trust them."

North Kai tightened his fists.

"FINE!" North Kai yelled, then he disappeared as well. King Yemma sighed again. Why wasn't anything in the Other World easy?

-

"When's he showing up, Radditz?"

"Shut up, Nappa, I don't know. Why did we even agree to do this again?"

"Don't tell me to shut up! King Yemma said something about defeating Cell and Frieza!"

"Oh. Right. Well, that messenger better hurry up!"

"Hey, is that him?"

"How should I know!?"

Nappa and Radditz glared at each other, their tails swishing back and forth in agitation. South Kai landed in front of the two Saiyans. South Kai stared at them.

"Are you two the ones King Yemma told me to give my message to?" South Kai said, staring at their tails.

"Are there any other fighters here?!" Radditz barked.

South Kai glared at them.

"I am the great South Kai! You must show me respect!"

"Blah, blah, blah," said Nappa. "Just give us the message. Or do you want us to tell King Yemma on you?" Nappa and Radditz laughed. South Kai flushed.

-

Goten wished someone had told him how to pinpoint a person's energy. He had never told Trunks that he wasn't able to unless the person's energy was acting up like a volcano. Meaning that, unless Gohan was in Super Saiyan Stage 2, Goten couldn't find him. The only powers Goten could feel at the moment were Cell's and Frieza's, and Goten did NOT want to find them!

"Hey kid," said a rough voice. Goten jumped a foot in the air and turned around. Goten's jaw dropped. The man who stood behind him was HUGE! He was the biggest man he had ever seen, and that included Cell. His muscles looked completely impossible, he was an entire head and shoulders taller than Piccolo. He looked like a super human. Then Goten noticed his tail. Correction: he looked like a very, very, _very_ big Saiyan. "Is your name Goten Son?"

Goten nodded slowly, his small frame shaking in fear.

"Hey Radditz! I found him!"

Another man flew down and landed next to the giant Saiyan. His black hair graced the ground with its spikes.

"I don't believe it. You're being useful, Nappa."

"Ah, shut up. At least I didn't _die_ first!"

"At least I wasn't so useless Vegeta decided to _incinerate_ me!"

Radditz and Nappa glared at each other, then turned away from the other. Goten stared at them. What the heck?

"Anyway," Radditz said, turning to Goten. "We have orders from the top to take you to my father, Bardock."

"Yeah, something about reuniting you with your brother," Nappa said disinterestedly. What neither of them expected was for Goten to jump up and hug Nappa's leg.

"You know where Gohan is!? Please! Take me to him! We have to leave Hell so Mommy and Daddy can wish us back with the dragon balls and so Daddy won't have to kill himself with sleeping pills anymore and Mommy won't have to cry!"

"Okay! Okay! Just get off me!" Nappa yelled. Goten did as he was told. Radditz briefly wondered what sleeping pills were. Was it some kind of poison Earth had?

"Bardock and your brother are this way," Radditz said, taking off into the air again. Nappa and Goten followed, Goten grinning from ear-to-ear and Nappa rolling his eyes at the kid. They really should've been paid for this. The kid was so annoying!

-

Yamcha downed his seventh shot of whiskey. His cheeks were red, and his eyes had a hazy look to them. Puar frowned, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't do this to yourself, Yamcha. All you're doing is killing your liver!" Puar cried.

Yamcha looked at Puar, having difficulty focusing on her.

"I just – hic! – miss Goten so – hic! – much. Hic!" Yamcha said, pouring himself an eighth one. "He wash shuch a – hic! – cute – hic! – kid."

Puar nodded. "I know, Yamcha, I know. But he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself!" Yamcha swallowed his ninth.

"He probably – hic! – never knew what – hic! – alcohol even wash. Hic! Poor kid – hic! – had enough to – hic! – worry about with – hic! – Goku overdoshing on – hic! – the sheeping pills. Hic!"

"And this alcohol isn't any better than the pills?" Puar asked. Yamcha just swallowed his thirteenth. Puar sighed. She wanted her old Yamcha back.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Tora walked up to Fasha. The female Saiyan hadn't moved from her spot since Bardock left.

"How long has it been?" Tora asked.

Fasha frowned.

"It's been three hours, Hell Time." Fasha answered.

Tora gritted his teeth.

"I hope he's all right. Because if he's not, I'll - !"

"Shush! What if Frieza or Cell hears you? They'll destroy us! And you know we won't even exist if they kill us a second time." Fasha said, trying to be reasonable. Her blood burned at the thought of Bardock being hurt.

"I know, Fasha. It's just that – wait, who's that?" Tora and Fasha looked up. Three black dots were headed their way. "It's not Frieza or Cell."

"It's Nappa and Radditz. I don't know who else is with them." Fasha replied.

"SHUT UP!" Nappa and Radditz shouted at the person with them. Tora and Fasha raised their eyebrows.

"Who do you have there, Radditz?" Fasha asked.

Radditz and Nappa touched down onto the ground. Tora gasped at the little boy who looked so much like Bardock.

"Is Father here?" Radditz asked. Fasha shook her head. Nappa growled.

"Then where is he!? We're supposed to give this half-breed brat to him!" Nappa snarled.

The boy gave Nappa a disapproving look.

"You said Gohan was going to be here," the boy said accusingly.

"I said that we were taking you to Bardock! We never said your brother was going to be here!" Nappa yelled at him.

"You said you were going to reunite me with Gohan!" the boy yelled back, looking positively livid. "You lied to me!"

"Did not!" Nappa snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Radditz howled. Fasha and Tora just stared at them.

"What's your name, kid?" Fasha asked. The boy looked at Fasha, his little fists trembling and tears in his eyes.

"Goten."

"Who's your brother?" Tora questioned.

"His name's Gohan. He died in the Cell Games, and now he's here somewhere. He's not supposed to be here, though. I'm trying to find him." Goten turned back to Nappa. "And this knucklehead said he was going to be here, but he's NOT!"

"WE NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Radditz yelled at him. Tears pricked Goten's eyes. Tora began to worry; if this kid was anything like Bardock had been when he was a child, or anything like Bardock's son, Kakarrott, was when the boy was a baby, then . . . .

"I – WANT – GOHAN!" Goten screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Fasha, Tora, Radditz, and Nappa all covered their ears.

"Nice going, Radditz," Tora muttered.

"Shut up," Radditz retorted.

-

Bardock and Gohan flew towards where Fasha was waiting for them. They were still a ways away, mainly because Bardock couldn't really remember where it was. Gohan had rolled his eyes when Bardock admitted that. The two of them had been talking about each other's pasts, Bardock mostly talking about battles because that was all he could really remember. Whenever Bardock mentioned Gohan's grandmother, Bardock would fall silent. Gohan didn't pry into it and decided that Bardock should know more about his youngest son and daughter-in-law.

Bardock stared in surprise at the stories that Gohan told about Kakarrott. Bardock never knew that Kakarrott had hit his head and didn't remember anything about being a Saiyan until Radditz came and told him after the boy was all grown up. Nor did he know that his son could be such an idiot. When Gohan told him the story of how his parents got married, Bardock wasn't sure if he should laugh or scream in shame.

"He thought a bride was a piece of food?" Bardock gaped. Gohan nodded.

"That's what Krillin told me, at least." Gohan said, smiling at the memory. Then he frowned. "I miss them, all of them. Mom, Dad, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, even Vegeta.

"You'll be able to see them again," Bardock said. Gohan nodded.

"I guess so."

Bardock decided to change the subject.

"I can't believe _my_ son defeated the _Prince_ of all Saiyans."

Gohan shrugged.

"I grew up thinking that my father could do anything. He was always the one to save everyone, and he always came at just the right time." Gohan said, looking down at the ground. "That's why I couldn't believe it when he said that he wasn't strong enough to defeat Cell. That's why I couldn't believe it when he said that _I_ could while _he_ couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. I'm still not strong enough. I probably never will be." Gohan frowned, tears stinging his eyes.

Bardock smirked. "You don't give yourself enough credit, kid." Gohan looked at him. "The way I see it, you're Cell's _and_ Frieza's worst nightmare. All you have to do is unleash your power." Bardock halted in midair. Gohan copied him. "You could help us liberate Hell from them. Radditz, Nappa, Fasha, Tora and I could help you do it if you felt like you couldn't do it on your own. All of us Saiyans have been working hard to stop their reign of terror down here. We could use you. You're the strongest Saiyan of all of us, I can feel it. You just have to release the power within." Bardock watched Gohan's shocked face. Slowly Gohan shook his head no. "Yes, you do. Like I said, I can feel it. Fasha felt it, too. I bet Radditz, Nappa, and Tora can, too. You _do_ have the power, kid. You just need to have faith in yourself, like Kakarrott had faith in you. Like I have faith in you, my grandson."

Tears rolled down Gohan's face.

"But I don't," Gohan mumbled. Bardock smiled.

"We'll just have to get you some faith, then."

-

Tien knocked on Yamcha's apartment room door. Chaotzu stood next to him, his arms full of grocery bags. Chaotzu looked up at Tien.

"Maybe he's not home," Chaotzu suggested. Tien shook his head. Suddenly, Puar opened the door.

"Thank goodness! I can't get him up all by myself!" Puar cried, tears rolling down her face.

"What are you talking about?" Tien said, a nervous chill running up his spine.

"Yamcha! I think he has alcohol poisoning! And the phone's not working! I can't call the hospital!" Puar sobbed. Tien gasped and rushed into the apartment. Chaotzu dropped the grocery bag and ran in. Puar didn't bother to close the door. Tien ran into the small living room area. Yamcha was draped over the couch, a bottle of booze lying on its side, spilling its contents onto the carpet. Tien pulled Yamcha close to him. Yamcha's head leaned back. Tien had an unwilling image of Gohan's corpse, bloodied and bruised, head tilted back, throat exposed as though he was a vampire's prey. Tien shook the image from his head.

"Yamcha! Yamcha, wake up!" Tien shouted, slapping his face as hard as he could. Yamcha didn't wake up. His breathing was irregular and faint. Tien could barely hear it. Tien shook another image of Gohan's corpse out of his head; why was that boy's dead body haunting him after all these years? "YAMCHA!"

Chaotzu gulped. Yamcha's lips and fingertips were tinged with blue, and the fighter's face looked as pale as snow.

"He's not – dead, is he?" Chaotzu asked. Tien shot up, Yamcha in his arms.

"I'm taking him to the hospital!" Tien said as he ran as fast as he could out of there. "Stay here!"

Puar and Chaotzu stood in the living room, not knowing what else to do.

"Please, God, let Yamcha be okay," Puar prayed, tears still pouring down her face.

As soon as Tien was outside, he took off into the air, completely ignoring the shocked expressions on passers'-by faces. Yamcha had to be okay, he just had to be! The memory of Gohan's corpse haunted his train of thought again. Why did he keep thinking about that!?

-

Dende watched at Piccolo meditated. That seemed to be all that the other Namek seemed to be doing. He supposed that was all Piccolo could do without going insane. It had been days since Goten died, almost two weeks. Piccolo had expected to use the dragon balls to revive them by the third day. He even said as much after the fifth day. Now Piccolo seemed to be second-guessing himself, wondering if he made the right decision. Wondering if he hadn't helped Gohan at all, if all he did was kill an innocent for his own selfish purposes. Dende couldn't blame him. But he couldn't watch Gohan's and Goten's corpses all by himself. He had to keep an eye on what happened to Earth. But he knew how much it pained Piccolo to look at Gohan's corpse now. He knew Piccolo was wondering whether he should've just given it to Chichi all those years ago. He knew how much pain and doubt the Namek was going through.

"Piccolo?" Dende asked. Piccolo opened his eyes.

"Yes, Dende?" Piccolo asked.

"Do you want to tell the others what our plan was?"

Piccolo shook his head no. Dende frowned.

"Okay then." Dende turned around and went back into the building. Piccolo hovered in the air, returning to his meditation. He wasn't really meditating, though. He was trying to put himself into the realm of dreams, where Gohan would always be alive, always be there for him, always be there to smile.

-

"Ah! There they are!" Bardock said, speeding up. Gohan followed him, suddenly feeling his throat tightening. The closer they got, the more yelling they could hear. "Are they arguing again?" Bardock and Gohan landed, the other Saiyans not noticing them at first. "What are you guys arguing about now?"

Fasha, Tora, Radditz, Nappa, and a little boy all turned towards him and Gohan. Bardock gasped at how the little boy looked so much like him.

"GOTEN!" Gohan cried.

"GOHAN!" Goten yelled, running up to Gohan and hugging him tightly. Gohan hugged him back. All the pure-bred Saiyans stared at them for a moment. Suddenly, recognition donned on Radditz's face.

"You're that boy!" Radditz said, pointing at Gohan. Gohan looked at Radditz, a glare adorning the boy's face. Bardock tensed. He knew his oldest son and his eldest grandson didn't exactly have a happy reunion when Radditz went to Earth. "That means that little loud-mouth is my nephew! Damn it!"

Nappa burst out laughing. Fasha hit both of them. Tora walked up to Bardock.

"Are you all right?" Tora asked.

"Yep. Just got lost," Bardock said, scratching the back of his head. "Gohan," Gohan looked at Bardock. "This is my best friend, Tora. Tora, this is Kakarrott's eldest son, Gohan. He's going to be our salvation from Frieza and Cell." All the adults minus Bardock looked at Gohan, shocked. Gohan frowned.

"I told you, I can't - !" Gohan objected, but Bardock cut him off.

"And I told you that you have the power, you just need the confidence to use it."

Gohan frowned. Bardock turned back to Tora.

"Where are Bargose and Shikumesh?" Bardock asked.

"They're out trying to gather up some food," Tora replied. Fasha nodded.

"They should be back in a little while," Fasha added. Radditz sat himself down on the ground.

"So now what are we supposed to do with these two?" Radditz asked.

Bardock smirked. Radditz's eyebrows furrowed. Tora raised an eyebrow. Fasha tilted her head to the side, looking at Bardock curiously. Nappa just looked confused. Bardock placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"We train these two until Gohan is confident he can defeat Frieza and Cell." Bardock announced, smirk still in place.

"What!?" Radditz, Nappa, Fasha, and Tora said in unison. Goten peered up at Gohan, then smiled.

"Does this mean I get to learn how to fly for real?" Goten asked Gohan.

Gohan looked down at his little brother, then at the adults. Gohan wasn't sure if he should faint or not.

"I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter," Gohan said. Bardock smirked.

"No, you don't," Bardock said. Gohan sighed.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A plump, mustached Saiyan shot an energy ball at Gohan. Gohan knocked it away from him, crouching down and pushing himself off the ground, flying towards the Saiyan warrior.

"Don't hold back, Shikumesh!" Bardock yelled. "Make him realize his potential!"

"Are you – sure – Bardock?" the plump Saiyan said between blocks. Gohan gritted his teeth. The man was able to have a conversation while fighting! He threw a kick to Shikumesh's stomach, but Shikumesh down-blocked it.

"Positive! Let it rip!" Bardock shouted. Shikumesh smirked.

"You – got it – then!" Shikumesh replied. The Saiyan warrior threw Gohan with so much force that the boy had difficulty stopping his acceleration towards a rock fixture. Shikumesh gathered his energy into his right hand, then threw the ball of energy at the boy. Gohan braced himself as the yellow energy blast shot towards him. When it collided with him, Gohan let out a scream as he hit the rock fixture head-on.

"Gohan!" Goten cried, starting to move towards him. Radditz grabbed Goten's arm.

"That is your brother's fight! Pay attention to your own!" Radditz snarled, reverse-punching Goten in the face.

A few feet away, Fasha and Bargose, a tall, grey-skinned Saiyan with scars on his almost bald head, sparred, both of them drenched in sweat and panting like dogs. Nappa and Tora fought close by, Tora obviously the stronger of the two. Bardock tapped his foot impatiently, the only warrior not fighting. He was tired of waiting for his turn to fight Gohan, but Shikumesh wasn't finished yet. Having an odd number sucked.

"Gohan! Don't fight your power! Let it loose! Saiyans aren't supposed to restrict their potential! I know you're a half-breed, but you have to try to embrace your Saiyan heritage!" Bardock yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing to pay attention to what would happen with the eldest half-breed. Shikumesh waited to see what kind of an effect Bardock's words would have on the man's grandson. Gohan looked at Bardock, tears, hurt, shame, embarrassment, and anger all present in his eyes. "Come ON, Gohan!"

"I CAN'T!" Gohan screeched, sounding oddly like a dying animal.

"WHY NOT?" Bardock yelled back, uncrossing his arms. Gohan visibly cringed at Bardock's tone. Bardock frowned; he hadn't meant to sound that intimidating. Hot tears rolled down Gohan's face. Gohan refused to look up at any of them, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The boy half expected it to be Piccolo. Gohan looked up. Fasha stood right in front of him, looking genuinely concerned.

"What's the matter, Gohan? Why can't you unleash it?" Fasha asked. Gohan had the sudden urge to hug her, like he used to do with his mother.

"I'm scared of it," Gohan admitted. "I'm scared of my power. I'm scared I'll turn into what Cell and Frieza are."

Fasha let out a pitying sound and hugged him. All the other Saiyans stared at Fasha, surprised.

"What the hell?" Nappa asked.

"Since when does _Fasha _act all motherly?" Bargose questioned. Bardock and Radditz shared confused looks, then looked at Fasha and Gohan.

"Bardock!" Fasha called. "We'll have to pick up where we left off some other time! I want to talk with Gohan for a while!"

All the men gave Fasha strange looks. Goten, on the other hand, smiled.

"Okay, Miss Fasha! We'll give you guys a break!" Goten said for the Saiyan men. Goten turned the grown-ups. "So, how about we just train by ourselves for now?" The men looked down at Goten, all of them looking like they found themselves into an embarrassing situation.

"Great, we're being ordered around by a kid and Fasha," Nappa grumbled.

"Shush. She'll hear you," Shikumesh muttered. "She'll get _really_ mad if she hears you say that."

Bardock, Tora, Radditz and Bargose all shuddered at the thought.

-

Tien gripped his knees, fear keeping a hold on his heart. He sat in the waiting room, drawing stares to him because of his third eye and his clothes. The doctors had taken Yamcha as soon as the words "alcohol poisoning" left Tien's lips. It had been about an hour ago. Worst-case scenarios ran through the man's mind.

"He can't die," Tien said aloud, "He just can't. He's too close to Goku and Chichi to die. They've already lost Gohan and Goten. He can't die!"

Everyone else in the waiting room stared at him, but he didn't pay them any mind. Tien stood up and went over to the desk where a nurse sat, handing out folders to passing doctors.

"Hello, miss?" Tien said. The nurse looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Is there a phone I can use?"

"Yes, just walk down that hall, you'll find a pay phone."

Tien frowned.

"I don't have any money with me."

A foreboding sensation settled in Tien's stomach. He listed off all the people he knew who actually had money. Goku and Chichi weren't rich – they were falling into a financial pitfall as it was. Even considering Piccolo was a joke. Yamcha had money, but did Puar know how to get into his bank account? Bulma did, but for some reason that was of little comfort. Krillin and 18 didn't even have jobs. Now that he thought about it, neither did Tien or Chaotzu. Many of the Z fighters didn't have real jobs, or that much money. Vegeta was mooching off of Bulma's income, so he didn't really count. Suddenly, Tien felt like throwing up.

"Are you all right, sir? You look a little green."

"Is there a phone that I don't have to pay to use?" Tien said, trying to ignore the sinking feeling he had.

The nurse looked like she really didn't want to give out that information.

"How quick is the call? And how important is it?" the nurse asked.

"I have to tell someone that my friend is in the hospital. Please, he's been back there an hour and I haven't heard any word. He might be dying for all I know."

The nurse sighed and handed him the receiver on the phone on her desk.

"What's the number?"

Tien gave them Bulma's telephone number. He'd tell her to tell Chichi, and that she had to come over or else there will be a hospital bill that Tien didn't know how to take care of.

-

Fasha led Gohan away from the others. They flew until they could barely see Bardock, Goten, and the others behind them. Fasha touched down, and Gohan followed. Fasha sat down and motioned for Gohan to do the same.

"So, you're scared of what you'll become when you embrace your power?" Fasha asked, wanting confirmation. Gohan nodded, looking ashamed. "Don't feel bad, kid. It's nothing to feel ashamed of. Only weak muscle heads like Nappa don't worry about it from time to time. It doesn't mean you're weak or anything." Gohan looked up at her. Fasha smiled sadly at the hopeful but doubtful look on the boy's face. "Come on, why would I lie to you? I have nothing to gain from lying."

"But – but how do I control it when I do?" Gohan asked.

"You have to unleash it first, kid. I was once a lot like you. I wanted to be on the same level as everyone else so badly, I trained and trained until I collapsed from exhaustion. But at the same time, I was scared of the power I held. Being part of the most powerful race in the universe can be scary sometimes."

Gohan leaned forward slightly. "How did you overcome that fear?"

"I thought about my family and what would happen to them if I didn't unleash my power to defeat the bad guys. When I did that, all of a sudden, using all the power I had to its fullest potential came very easily to me." Gohan stared at her, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Can you show me?" Gohan asked. Fasha looked a little surprised. Then she smiled.

"Sure, kid."

Fasha stood up, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Images of her teammates being torn apart by Frieza entered her head; Bardock fighting Cell and losing; Radditz ceasing to exist by Frieza's hand; Cell doing something to this boy in front of her. Fasha let loose a scream, letting all the power she had consume her.

Gohan stared as her energy surrounded her, her power level rising exponentially. Gohan had never felt this amount of power come from a female fighter before. She easily outmatched Yamcha and Tien. She had to at least be on Piccolo's level, if not higher. Fasha continued to power up, rock rising into the air and turning into dust.

Over where the others were, Bardock held onto Goten, keeping the boy from falling over.

"What's going on!?" Goten shouted over the sound of the ground shaking.

"It's Fasha!" Tora yelled, trying to keep his footing. "She's powering up to her fullest!"

"But why!?" Radditz demanded.

Bardock looked in the direction he had seen Fasha and Gohan disappear to. He didn't sense Frieza or Cell over there. So why would she give herself away like that? Frieza and Cell could find her easily now.

Back with Gohan and Fasha, the female Saiyan finished powering up. Gohan stared in awe at her. Fasha smirked.

"There you have it. Me at my strongest. What do you think?"

Fasha laughed at the astounded look on Gohan's face. She wished she had a camera with her.

"You're amazing!" Gohan finally managed to choke out. Fasha gave a true smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now, let's see what you can do, kid. Just think about those closest to you getting hurt, maybe even for something that you did or failed to do. Then, take that anger and direct it to rising your power level. After that, we'll work on control."

Gohan nodded, stood up, and closed his eyes. _Piccolo being killed by Nappa. Frieza murdering Krillin on Namek. Daddy fighting and losing to Cell. Trunks no Mirai being beat up by Androids 17 and 18. _Gohan gritted his teeth. Fasha gasped as his power rose quickly, faster than Fasha even thought possible. Yellow flames surrounded Gohan, his hair turned blond and stood on end. Fasha gaped in shock. Was this – a _Super Saiyan_?

_Mom crying over Daddy being gone. Mom trying to keep a happy face even though everyone knows she's upset. Mom having to worry all the time. Mom crying over my dead body. The pain Mom must've gone through. _Gohan let out a scream, breaking through the barrier that kept him from another plane of power.

Fasha stared, not believing her senses. Electricity sparked in the boy's energy, his hair stood more on end than it already did.

"This is . . . impossible," Fasha said, staring at Gohan, feeling as though she couldn't move if she wanted to. "No wonder . . . he was scared. . . He's clearly the strongest person in Hell. . . ."

Suddenly, Gohan stopped powering up and grabbed his chest. Fasha blinked, at first not comprehending what she was seeing.

"What's wrong?" Fasha asked, running over to him. Gohan shook his head, then slowly let go of his chest.

"For a second there, it felt like my heart was going to rip out of my chest." Gohan said, patting the spot where his heart was. Fasha gulped. She forgot he was only part Saiyan.

"Well, that might be enough powering up for now. Damn, Gohan, you're probably the strongest person in all of Hell and beyond."

Gohan looked doubtful.

"Do you really think so?"

Fasha nodded.

"I know so, kid."

-

Cell and Frieza stood across from one another, both heavily panting. Frieza sported a bloody arm while Cell didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Fine!" Frieza wheezed out. "I won't touch the boy unless it's to punch him! You win!"

Cell smirked.

"Good. Now, where is that Ginyu force? We'll need them if we're to take on those Saiyan rejects and not waste too much of our energy on low-levels." Cell said.

Frieza chuckled, an evil grin dancing across his face.

"You always know how to make everything better, Cell."

"That's why we're partners, isn't it?"

They both laughed, and then took off to find the Ginyu force.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

The Saiyan warriors huddled around the fire that cooked their food. Gohan wasn't entirely sure where the food came from exactly, but he wasn't going to complain. Goten gobbled up most of it, having the largest Saiyan appetite of everyone there. Nappa hit Goten over the head for stealing some of his food. Bardock laughed and snuck some of Tora's food to compensate for what Goten had stolen from him earlier. Fasha dug her teeth into . . . whatever it was they were eating. The juices rolled down her chin as she went in for another bite. Radditz swallowed an entire fruit whole just so Bargose wouldn't get to it first. Shikumesh fought over a piece of meat with Tora; it looked like they were going to pull the bone in half. 

Gohan swallowed the last of his share of the food and lay on his back. He looked up to the sky, yellow clouds floating above him. It was beautiful, but he missed the blue skies of Earth. 

"Hey, Grandpa Bardock?" Gohan asked. Bardock halted in his attempt to steal some of Bargose's food. 

"Yeah?" Bardock replied, his voice muffled by all the meat and fruit in his mouth. 

"Who was my grandmother?" 

Suddenly, all of the Saiyans, except for Nappa, Radditz, and Goten, stopped eating. Fasha swallowed the last of the fruit in her mouth and sat a little straighter. Gohan sat up and looked at Bardock better. Bardock stared at the fire, the flames reflected in his eyes. 

The first one to break the silence was Radditz. 

"Your grandmother wasn't a very motherly figure at first," Radditz said, taking another bite of fruit. "Then again, most Saiyan women weren't, just like most Saiyan fathers weren't the most responsible beings in the world. But most Saiyans at least tried to spend some time with their new borns before Frieza shipped them off to other planets." Radditz paused, stuffing more meat into his mouth. "From the little I remember from my living days, the most I saw of both my parents was when they were coming back into the medical ward on the ship after they came back from a mission. Mother would greet me after she was all healed, and Father would ask how my missions and training were going, but that was about it. All the family time we've managed to accumulate here in Hell is the exact opposite of what we had in the living world." Radditz chuckled to himself. "Had Kakarrott been raised as a Saiyan instead of an earthling, he wouldn't have turned out to be such a goof. He would've been like many Saiyan children, wanting to prove themselves to their parents and get as much attention as possible without being considered a nuisance. Just multiply what I just said by twenty, and you'd get want a Saiyan childhood given by your grandparents would've been like." 

Radditz devoured some more fruit. Bardock refused to look at Gohan. 

"Oh." was all Gohan could say to that. A few more silent moments past, then he added, "Mom would have a conniption." 

Goten giggled. "Yeah, she'd start ranting on how that's not how to take care of kids. Then she'd adopt them all!" 

Gohan laughed. Goten grinned. 

"Can you imagine an entire mountain range full of Saiyans?" Goten asked. Gohan burst out into a new fit of laughter. The older boy hugged his sides and fell onto his back. Goten's frame shook with giggles while the adults slowly started joining in. 

-

Trunks tripped and landed face-first onto the ground. He picked himself up and stared ahead of him. 

"GOTEN!" 

Goten turned around and grinned at him. 

"Come on, Trunks! We have to hurry!" 

"But why? What is it?" 

"You'll see!" 

Trunks stood up and ran after him, trying to catch up. Goten seemed to be five steps ahead of him no matter what Trunks did. If Trunks sped up, so did Goten. If Trunks took flight, so did Goten. It was like trying to catch up to a person's shadow. Trunks shook that thought from his head. Goten skipped ahead a few more paces and turned around to look at him again. 

"You're really going to like it!" Goten said, putting his hands behind his head. 

"Goten, wait up!" 

Trunks jumped suddenly. Goten let out a surprised gasp and stumbled backward. Trunks grabbed him around the waist and tightened his grip. 

"Trunks, what are you doing?" Goten asked. 

"You've been gone for so long," Trunks whispered. 

"What are you talking about? I've been here the entire time." 

Trunks shook his head. 

"I miss you. I miss you so much!" 

Goten looked at him, confused. 

"How can you miss me when I'm right here?" 

"I should've protected you. I should've tried harder. I should've asked Dad to come with us. I should've – I should've - !" 

"It wouldn't have changed anything, kid," interrupted a cold, rough voice. Trunks's head shot up, and the boy saw Piccolo standing intimidating behind Goten. 

"YOU!" Trunks yelled, pulling Goten closer to him. 

Goten struggled against Trunks's grip. 

"Hey, Mr. Piccolo!" Goten said, managing to get an inch of space between him and Trunks. 

"Goten, stay back!" Trunks said, but the other boy ignored him as he released himself from Trunks's grasp. "No! He's going to hurt you!" 

"No way, Mr. Piccolo wouldn't - !" Goten's words were cut off, as was his head. 

Trunks sat up, screaming. He barely recognized the room he was in. After a few moments, he realized he was in his bedroom. He gripped the sheets in a vice-grip. He gritted his teeth and let his tears flow freely from his eyes. 

Footsteps echoed from down the hall, steadily getting louder. The bedroom door banged open, revealing Vegeta, Bulma, and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs. Vegeta relaxed as he saw it was just another nightmare. He frowned. 

Bulma walked towards her little boy. 

"Trunks?" she asked. "Did you have another nightmare?" 

Trunks closed his eyes and let loose a scream. Bulma stepped back. Vegeta leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, a look of resignation on his face. Mrs. Briefs held onto Dr. Briefs while the doctor closed his eyes. 

Bulma blinked. Vegeta looked at her, recognizing that look. It meant she had an idea. 

"Trunks, what would you say if we could wish Goten back with the dragon balls?" 

Trunks stopped screaming and looked at his mother, looking completely surprised by the suggestion. He gulped, hesitancy crawling into his heart. 

"The dragon can do that?" Trunks whispered, his voice hoarse. 

"I think so," Bulma said. Vegeta pushed himself off of the doorframe, smirking. 

"What are we waiting for, then?" Vegeta said. 

-

Yamcha opened his eyes, only to close them again. He groaned. The room was too bright. Why was it so bright? 

"He's awake!" Yamcha tried to place the voice, but his headache was proving that difficult. 

"Oh, Yamcha!" 

"You okay, buddy?" 

Yamcha slowly opened his eyes. Now he could place the voices. 

"Tien? Chichi? _Goku_?" 

"Yeah," Goku said, coming into view. Yamcha felt Chichi take his hand into hers. 

"What happened?" Yamcha asked. 

"You almost died of alcohol poisoning," Tien announced. 

Yamcha sat up, and immediately regretted it as his head pounded. 

"What?" Yamcha managed to gasp. Tien nodded. 

"Chaotzu and I dropped by to see how you were doing, and Puar was panicking because the phone wasn't working." Tien looked down at the floor. He wasn't going to say anything about the blue tint Yamcha's skin had taken. It was pointless to worry Chichi and Goku more than they had to be. But that, and how Yamcha had looked like Gohan's corpse was all that ran through Tien's head. He couldn't get the image of Gohan's dead body out of his head. He hadn't thought about it for six years, and now it wouldn't stop haunting him. 

Yamcha held his head. 

"Damn . . . I'm sorry you guys. I was . . . I wasn't thinking, I guess." 

"Hey," Chichi said, "don't worry about it. You're alive and that's what matters. Are you hungry? We can call the nurse." 

"No. I'm fine for now," Yamcha replied. "I'm sorry I worried you guys." 

"It's okay," Goku reassured, patting his long-time friend on the shoulder. Yamcha smiled up at Goku. 

"It's good to see the real you again, Goku." Yamcha said. Goku smiled sadly. 

-

Cell and Frieza flew toward where they could sense the Saiyans. Ginyu, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Recoome followed behind them. 

"I can't wait to show those Saiyans whose boss!" Jeice announced, an evil smirk on his face. 

"Just remember than Gohan is mine," Cell said to them. 

"Of course, Cell," Frieza said. "And that little brat is mine." 

"Which one is Gohan?" Recoome asked. 

"The second shortest one, duh," Burter replied. "He was what – eleven when he died?" 

"Behave, guys," Ginyu ordered. "We need to be completely focused on our goal!" 

"Right!" responded the rest of the Ginyu Force. 

- 

Chichi, Goku, and Tien turned around when the door opened. Yamcha peered over to the door. 

"Bulma!" Yamcha said. Bulma walked into the room, followed by Vegeta and Trunks. Trunks sat on the floor, holding the Dragon Radar, clad in his green gi. Vegeta wore his fighting Saiyan uniform. Bulma wore army camoflauge. 

"Why are - ?" Tien asked. 

"Hey, Yamcha. Are you doing better?" Bulma asked. 

"Uh, yeah. But why are you guys dressed like that?" Yamcha asked. 

Bulma smiled. "We're going to look for the dragon balls so we can wish Goten back!" 

THUMP! 

Bulma panicked and ran over to Goku. Chichi maneuvered around the bed and fanned her husband's face. Goku had fainted. 

"Goku!" Yamcha exclaimed. 

Tien kneeled down and checked his pulse. 

"I think you just surprised him, Bulma," Tien said. Bulma sighed. 

"I didn't mean to." Bulma replied. Chichi locked her gaze with Bulma's. 

"Bulma, are you sure we'll be able to? I mean, we couldn't wish Gohan back." Chichi said. Bulma raised her finger to her lips. Chichi blinked, a little confused. Bulma pointed in Vegeta's and Trunks's direction. Chichi looked over at them. She could see Trunks tensing up, looking close to tears. "Oh. I'm sorry, I just don't want to get my hopes up." 

"We have to try, Chichi. This is destroying more than you and Goku, more than Trunks, even." Bulma tilted her head towards Yamcha. Chichi nodded. 

"What do you want us to do?" 

"I want you and Goku to help me. Yamcha, you can join up with us after you're out of the hospital." 

"No way!" Yamcha argued. "I'm coming with you right now!" 

"You almost died!" Chichi retorted. "You're staying right here until the doctors say you can leave!" 

"But I want to help bring Goten back!" Yamcha shouted. 

"I know you do, but you won't be any help if you fall ill while we're out looking for the dragon balls," Bulma said, standing up. "Vegeta, can you carry Goku?" 

Vegeta grunted, but did as he was told. Bulma turned to Tien. 

"I'll stay here with Yamcha. Besides, someone has to tell Puar and Chaotzu that Yamcha's okay." Tien said. Bulma then dug through her pocket and handed Tien a cell phone. 

"Just punch this button to call me," Bulma said. 

"Thanks," Tien replied, suddenly wishing his gi had pockets. 

"So, we all ready?" Bulma asked. 

"You bet," Trunks said, standing up. Bulma smiled sadly at her son. Her poor little boy . . . . 

- 

"PICCOLO!" Dende screamed. Piccolo's eyes shot open. 

"What?" Piccolo shouted, his voice tinged with fear. 

"They're going to collect the dragon balls! And we haven't heard from Goten yet!" Dende panicked. 

Piccolo gritted his teeth. 

"Not if I can help it!" 

Piccolo then took off, leaving Dende to breathe in the dust he left behind. Dende let out a sigh and relaxed. Piccolo would handle it. All he had to do was keep an eye on Gohan's and Goten's bodies and everything would be okay. 

-

Tora stood up. 

"They're here." 

"About time," said Bardock, standing up. "I was thinking we'd have to hunt them down this time." 

"You ready, Goten? Gohan?" Radditz asked. 

"Yeah!" Goten replied. Gohan shared a look with Fasha and nodded. 

"Gohan," Fasha said, "you're to take Cell on. Bardock will handle Frieza. The rest of us will deal with the Ginyu Force." 

"Right," Gohan said. 

"This ought to be fun," Nappa chuckled to himself. 

"Don't get cocky, Nappa," Shikumesh admonished. 

"Shut up! They're right there!" Radditz hissed at them. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter Eleven

Cell touched down first, locking gazes with Gohan. A smirk donned his face, sadistic pleasure leeching out of his aura. Gohan narrowed his eyes at him, the memory of his spine cracking darkening his stare.

Frieza landed next to Cell, eyes set on Goten. Goten shifted behind Radditz.

"Long time, no see, Gohan," Cell said, chuckling. Gohan bared his teeth.

"Out of the way, Bardock, the brat's mine," Frieza hissed as Bardock stepped forward.

"Yeah, Bardock, do as your master tells you!" Jeice taunted. Bardock shot a glare at Jeice.

"HAH!" Radditz screamed, flying at Jeice. Jeice jumped back and blocked Radditz's punch.

Fasha leaped at Ginyu, turn-back-side-kicking him. Frieza dashed towards Goten, but Bardock moved in front of him, throwing a jab at the former ruler of the universe. Frieza growled and lashed at Bardock with his tail. Tora clashed knees with Burter. Bargose threw an energy blast at Recoome. Shikumesh and Nappa ganged up on Guldo. Guldo took a deep breath and time stopped as Guldo ran behind the two Saiyans and hit them behind their heads. He then released his breath, time resuming its natural course. Nappa and Shikumesh barely registered their headaches as they both caught Guldo in the gut.

Cell and Gohan stared each other down as the fighting surrounded them. Cell smirked. Gohan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He had to think through this. He couldn't let it end like it did the first time. He had to act like Piccolo. He had to have a battle plan. This Cell wasn't in his head. This Cell wasn't going to know his every move before he made it. This Cell was real, and he had his weaknesses. The question was: what were they?

"So, Gohan," Cell said. "How is death for you?"

"Shut up," Gohan hissed.

Cell leered at the half-Saiyan.

"I was just wondering what it was like to look down at your pathetic excuse for a father. I hear that he's been nothing but a washed-up hasbin ever since you died." Cell taunted.

Gohan gritted his teeth together.

"Leave Dad out of this. It's just you and me. Just like before."

"Is it? I could've sworn that you joined forces with those Saiyans that Frieza detests so much. You should really be thanking me, for what I did for your little brother."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. An emotion he never liked flared up inside of him. Hate seared the air between him and Cell like fire in a paper plant.

"Just shut up and fight," Gohan hissed, truly letting his power rip loose for the first time.

Everyone stopped their fights. Ginyu missed a perfect opportunity to sucker-punch Fasha. Jeice forgot he could use this moment to weasel out of Radditz's headlock. Bardock overlooked the fact that he could just take off Frieza's head right then and there. Tora left himself completely unguarded, the perfect chance for Burter to get a hit in but Burter didn't realize it. Recoome and Bargose didn't realize that this was the time to cause some real damage to the other. Nappa and Shikumesh stopped pounding Guldo into the ground, relaxing their grip. Guldo didn't think of moving at all. All of them were too distracted by the range of Gohan's power. Cell stared, several emotions running through his eyes all at once, like a rainbow-colored river. Awe, anxiousness, excitement, curiosity, eagerness, all of those emotions flowed through the android. Cell gave a true smile.

"I can't believe Goku was right about you," Cell whispered as Gohan reached his highest power level. "But I'm _quite_ pleased that he was."

Then they clashed. Their attacks were nothing but blurs. Not even Frieza and Bardock could tell what was happening. Goten blinked repeatedly, trying to focus his eyes on his brother's form, but it seemed like an impossible feat. Gohan was moving too fast; the power behind each punch and kick eluded the small child. Goten's jaw hung, disbelief written all over his face. This was _his_ older brother. _His_ brother was stronger than Trunks and Vegeta put together. _His_ brother was fighting with immense power and agility. _His_ brother was the coolest person he had ever seen, even cooler than Trunks; in Goten's opinion, that was hard to beat.

Goten grinned.

"GO GOHAN!" Goten cheered.

Goten's shout snapped Frieza out of his shocked state.

"Dodoria! Zarbon! Take care of Bardock!" Frieza shouted.

A blur of pink and a blur of green shot out from the shrubbery nearby, and they kneed Bardock in the back. Bardock let loose a scream.

Bardock's scream shook everyone else out of their dazes and the may-lay fighting commenced.

Frieza shot an energy beam at Goten. Goten dodged the best he could, but being a child with little fighting experience made him look like a fighting clown. Dodging was all that Goten could manage to do.

"Die! Die! Die!" Frieza ordered, shooting energy blast after energy blast at Goten. Goten kept dodging, but he kept landing off-balance, almost falling into the line of fire of another shot. Frieza kept up the barrage, Goten feeling extremely overwhelmed.

"GOTEN!" Bardock yelled, trying to subdue Dodoria and Zarbon at the same time.

Radditz dropped an ax-kick on Jeice's head, a cracking sound echoing across the battlefield. Radditz examined Jeice for a moment, and deemed him defeated. Blood oozed out of the hole where there used to be part of Jeice's in-tact skull. Radditz turned his back on Jeice and flew towards Frieza.

"TAKE THIS! DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

Frieza turned around, and his face met Radditz's blast.

"YOU INSOLENT MONKEY!" Frieza screamed. Radditz smirked.

Fasha bashed Ginyu's head with her elbow. Ginyu grabbed her waist and threw her onto the ground, dropping his knee into her solar-plexus. Fasha gasped, spit flying from her mouth. Ginyu smirked and pounded his fist into her face. Fasha grabbed one of his hands and twisted it. Ginyu screamed in pain, pulling back his hand to reveal a broken wrist. Fasha threw an energy blast into his face, throwing him several yards back.

"HA!" Fasha yelled, creating as big an energy blast as she could manage. Ginyu's yell echoed across the battlefield, and when the dust faded away, all that was left of Ginyu was his uniform. Fasha grunted. "King Yemma better not give me hell about that."

Tora blocked Recoome's fist and retaliated with a round-house kick. Recoome took the kick, the sound of breaking ribs reaching Tora's ears. Recoome grabbed the back of Tora's head and bashed the Saiyan's face with his knee. Tora gritted his teeth, then punched Recoome in the knee, a satisfying cracking sound resonating from it. Recoome shouted in pain, then elbow-smashed the back of Tora's head. All that Tora could see was green. Tora panned out a hook kick, successfully getting Recoome away from him while his vision fixed itself – if it was going to fix itself. Everything was still green when Recoome came running towards him, giving Tora a head butt.

Nappa and Shikumesh smirked down at Guldo, whose body was littered with bruises and inverted dents where elbows, knees, wrists, and ankles were supposed to be. Guldo didn't make a single move.

"That takes care of him," Nappa said smugly.

"I'm going to help Bardock. You?" Shikumesh said.

"Meh. That brat Goten is sort of growing on me."

Shikumesh chuckled. "Try to save some Frieza for the rest of us."

Nappa laughed.

Bargose and Burter matched each other hit for hit. Their energy blasts canceled each other out. Their punches met in mid-air, sending excruciating pain up their arms, through their shoulders, and to their spines. Their shins collided, leaving black bruises in their wake. Their foreheads met whenever they tried to head-butt the other. They were evenly matched in every way, and it was making a losing battle.

"Give up, monkey! There's no way you can beat me!" Burter taunted.

Bargose smirked. "Yes, there is." Bargose wrapped his arms around Burter's waist, taking Burter off guard.

"What are you doing?!" Burter demanded.

"Kamikaze Attack!" Bargose announced for the entire battlefield to hear.

"BARGOSE! NO!" Fasha cried, running towards him.

Yellow bathed the battlefield, quickly followed by red and blue blood. Pieces of Burter and Bargose littered the battlefield. Tears prickled Fasha's eyes, then she turned her pain towards Frieza. This was all his fault. All his fault!

-

Red Roses2: Fight scenes are hard. Tell me if you think I'm doing well with them.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Happy Memorial Day. I dedicate this chapter to all soldiers, be they veterans, fighting in a war at the moment, dead, waiting to be sent to battle, or my country's enemy. Because everyone deserves recognition.

Chapter Twelve

Radditz, Nappa, and Fasha threw energy blasts at Frieza. Frieza canceled out most of them and tried to dodge those he couldn't cancel.

"You monkeys are nothing compared to me! I am the great Frieza!"

"Shut up!" Fasha barked, shooting a ridge hand at the dictator's head.

Goten ran around them, trying to figure out how he should help. I wish I had been in fights before, Goten thought. I mean, I've sparred with Trunks and Vegeta, but that's not the same. It was always one-on-one, and I really don't want to get in the way. Goten sighed. Maybe if I grabbed his tail . . . . Goten nodded, figuring that would be a good idea.

The little half-Saiyan ran up and dug his nails into Frieza's tail. Frieza shouted and flailed his tail around. Goten screamed, holding onto it for dear life.

"You little wretch!" the purple monster cried, slamming his tail onto the ground. Goten gritted his teeth.

Fasha, Nappa, and Radditz ceased fire.

"Goten! Let go!" Nappa shouted.

Radditz gritted his teeth. "How are we supposed to hit him if we're scared we'll hurt the brat?"

Fasha glared. "I don't know!"

Meanwhile, across the battlefield, Gohan and Cell met blow for blow. Their punches and blocks connected. Their shins bashed into each other. Gohan's elbow almost broke as Cell whipped out a roundhouse. The android felt some of his skin peeling off under the extreme heat of the energy blast the half-Saiyan shot at his face. Labored breathing was the soundtrack to their fight, resonating with every punch, every kick, every block, every step. Cell breathed in the exhilaration that he felt. He laughed as Gohan threw an energy blast at his face.

"This is exactly what I've been waiting for!" Cell praised. "This is what I was I've desired all this time! A worthy opponent! And you, my boy, are a _very_ worthy opponent!"

Gohan glared at the android and followed it up with a jump reverse front kick to Cell's chin.

!#&()

Bulma punched the radar's button the times with her thumb. "The first dragon ball should be right around here."

Trunks stared down at the desert landscape, the sand swirling in the wind, making small tornadoes. His eyes glazed over as tears welled in them. Goten would've loved this – going on a dragon-ball hunt. He always did say he'd want to do it, someday, to see the Eternal Dragon. The tears rolled down Trunks's cheeks.

Goku, Chichi, and Vegeta sat in the back of the plane. Chichi knitted a sweater, the orange ball of yarn brushing against Goku's thigh. Vegeta tapped his finger repeatedly on his seat's arm. They had only been flying for thirty minutes, but it felt like hours. Everything felt like hours with the palpable amount of angst in the air. Trunks hadn't said a word. Chichi just kept knitting that sweater, it slowly turning into a Goten-sized garmet. Goku stared out the window, not focusing on anything. He obviously was in his own world, a world painted in grey, blue, and black. Vegeta sighed heavily.

"Approximately how far away is it?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma checked the radar again. "Five minutes."

"Good."

Five minutes passed frighteningly uneventfully, and Bulma landed the aircraft. About a yard away stood a primitive village. Bulma opened the cockpit. Vegeta helped Chichi out of the aircraft. Chichi gave Vegeta a questioning look. Vegeta just turned his back to her and walked towards the village. Chichi blinked repeatedly and smiled sadly.

Goku stared at the village. Recognition flashed in his eyes. "Hey!" Goku jumped down from the aircraft and ran over to the village. "Nam! You there?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Goku. Who was Nam?

Bulma's face lit up with recognition. "Wait, so this is where that guy from your first tournament lives?"

Goku nodded.

The villagers stared at them. Whispering bubbled up, and a man in robes and a turban walked towards him. His skin showed age, and his eyes flashed in recognition as he looked Goku up and down.

"Goku!" the man said, his voice deep. "It's been a long time!"

"Yeah, it has," Goku replied. Nam blinked.

"Is something the matter? You don't seem as happy as you used to."

Bulma stepped forward. "Actually, we're looking for something. It's called a dragon ball and – ."

"Oh, we have one of those," a child spoke up. A woman shushed the child and pulled him closer to her. Trunks furrowed his eyebrows.

Nam nodded. "It's true. We have a dragon ball. But it was entrusted to us by a man who said it was God's will to protect the ball at all costs. He said that no one should be allowed to take it, unless God himself came down from the Heavens and asked for it back."

Vegeta snorted. "Did this man happen to be seven or so feet tall, green skin, pointy ears, fangs, and a white cape and turban?"

Nam's eyes widened. "That's exactly what he looked like."

Goku gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. Tears pricked Trunks's eyes as his rage and ki flared up.

"That monster murdered my best friend!" Trunks shouted.

Only the wind broke the silence after that. An old woman walked up to Nam, and the two whispered over what they should do. Bulma reached out to touch Trunks's shoulder, but Trunks shrugged her off. Nam nodded towards the woman and stepped closer to Goku.

"We have decided that, if you are able to defeat me in battle, you may have the dragon ball," Nam said.

Vegeta snorted and smirked.

"Now," Nam turned towards Chichi as he crouched down into his fighting stance. "Do you accept, miss?"

Vegeta's smirk slipped of his face.

Chichi nodded and flowed into her fighting stance. Nam leaped at Chichi and threw a hook kick at her head.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter Thirteen

Chichi dodged Nam's kick and retaliated with a barrage of knife hands. Nam blocked and dodged. He then found an opening and threw a back fist at Chichi's head. Chichi ducked, but his fist knocked the pin keeping her hair in a bun. The pin hit the ground, standing up at a hundred-degree angle. Chichi's hair fell around her face as she dropped down to her knees, round-house kicked Nam in the groin, landed the foot she kicked with behind Nam's ankles, lifted her other leg above his knees, brought Nam down to the ground, and ax-kicked his chest.

Nam yelled in pain, but before Chichi could roll away, he grabbed her wrist and pulled up her arm at an improbable angle. Chichi screamed in pain as Nam let her arm hit the sand. He stood back up, his ribs flaring up in pain.

She must have broken some of my ribs, Nam thought. She's more formidable than I thought. Piccolo did say that he wasn't sure how she'd fare against a normal fighter. But she has the same weaknesses as me, the same pressure points, the same tendency to age. She's not Goku. And that means I can beat her as I am.

Chichi stumbled back to her feet, holding her arm.

"Chichi," Goku whispered.

Chichi breathed hard. It's been so long since I've exerted myself like this, she thought. How long as it been? Has it really been eleven years since I've been in a fight? She chuckled to herself. Nam raised an eyebrow. I may not be able to beat him, Chichi thought, but I'll do my best and I won't give up. It's the least I can do for my children, my gifts from Heaven.

She ran at Nam, jumped into the air, and threw a hook kick at his head. Nam hit the ground. Chichi landed on the other side of him and landed an ax kick on his calf. Nam yelled out in pain.

Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku watched the fight, mesmerized. However, it wasn't like watching the fights of long ago. No matter what had been at stake, there had always been a feeling of excitement, of adrenaline, of determination. While the determination was still there, the almost addictive feelings that usually came with being a spectator of a fight had long drained out of them. Not even Vegeta had felt that way for a long while. The feelings that had pulsed through Bulma's veins as she had watched Yamcha die at the hands of Vegeta's and Nappa's saibamen weren't present – the hope that Yamcha would win, the despair that had coursed through her when Yamcha died, none of that was there as she watched Chichi fight. All that clicked in her head was the fact that Gohan had fought his hardest and died, and that Goten had fought to make his family happy again and just met his death. Would the last of her greatest friends die out the same way? Bulma looked at Goku, wondering what it would be like if he died. Goku hadn't been Goku for six long years, and may never be Goku again, but it was still his body and she knew his spirit was still in there, so what would she do? Would it be a release from a nightmare? Or the beginning of another nightmare?

She remembered how long she had known Goku. She had been fourteen, and he twelve. Goku had thought her car was a monster and tried to destroy it. Silly kid almost succeeded. Then after she discovered he had a dragon ball, they embarked on a journey together. Bulma winced as she remembered her selfish intentions. Goku had just wanted to keep something of his grandfather's, and she wanted to take it away to wish for something that probably wouldn't have worked anyway. That sweet little boy who packed a punch believed she just wanted to borrow it and accompanied her. That boy had saved her life so many times it wasn't even funny. Then they met Oolong. She shook her head at the memories of that silly pig. And, of course, there was Yamcha and Puar. Bulma wilted as she remembered why Yamcha was in the hospital at the moment. Yamcha had been so full of energy and spunk, yet so shy around girls. Puar hadn't needed to worry so much over him. As her memories stretched to Krillin, her frown deepened. She remembered too well the second-to-last time Krillin had visited Goku. It had been four years before his last visit.

"_I'm tired of trying to hold onto someone who obviously doesn't want to live anymore! All he's doing to himself is wasting away! Gohan wouldn't WANT that! Gohan – Gohan would want his dad to be proud of him, and show how proud he was! Not – not waste away into nothing! If Gohan were here, he'd – he'd - !" Krillin then broke down into tears, unable to hold them back anymore. The tears he had been holding back for four years finally fell, and he cries for the boy who had become one of his closest friends. _

Bulma wasn't even sure how or why Krillin came back that day Goten had gotten into that box of Gohan's things. Now that she thought of it, Krillin's presence hadn't been questioned by anyone at all. Everyone was just – there. Yamcha, Vegeta and herself, and Krillin, 18, and Marron. Odd how she thought of this now.

Her thoughts went to when she first met Chichi. Chichi had been a young woman who just all of a sudden was engaged to Goku – the boy Bulma herself had always thought of as her boy. Bulma never had a romantic interest in Goku, but she just always thought of him as that: her boy. Her little boy who could defeat anyone – except, it seemed, his own grief. Bulma hadn't been sure what to think about Chichi's and Goku's marriage. But she had grown to like it, especially when she met little Gohan. How that little boy could be so smart and so cool-headed when she herself was freaking out even though she knew more than him, she didn't know. Gohan had always been sensible, but was very trusting of people who might not have deserved that trust. Bulma wondered if Gohan's trust in Piccolo had been misplaced this entire time, or if Piccolo's doings now were just him trying to get over the mountain that had been dubbed Gohan's death. That must've been what it was. Gohan's death was a gigantic mountain that even Goku failed to climb for six years. Somehow, a smaller mountain helped Goku climb closer to the top, but knocked Yamcha down and – though she didn't really want to admit it – her family, too.

Would two more mountains be born through this excursion to collect the dragon balls? Will those mountains be named Chichi and Goku? Bulma hoped not.

Bulma shook herself out of her thoughts and paid more attention to the fight, but she slowly realized that she was the only one. Goku watched, but he couldn't concentrate on the fight itself, but the reasons FOR the fight. Bulma could see it in his eyes. It was just – _there_, as obvious as it is that the sun is what gives the Earth light. Vegeta watched the fight, but his eye would twitch, meaning he was trying to ignore something – ignore why Chichi was fighting in the first place. Trunks was just in another world all together. Bulma wondered if they would ever be okay.

She hoped Chichi won.

"HAH!" Chichi kicked Nam once again in the ribs.

Nam coughed and fell to the ground, clutching his side. His skin turned dark where Chichi had kicked him.

"Fine. You win. Take your dragon ball." Nam said, then launched into a coughing fit.

Chichi panted, but smiled. An old woman walked towards Chichi and held out the 2-star dragon ball out to her. Chichi took it into her hands and showed it to everyone else.

A sad smile spread across Goku's face. "Great job, Chichi," he said. Chichi nodded.

Nam sat up and smiled at his old friend. "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, Goku. Would you like to stay for a meal?"

Goku shook his head. "I'm sorry. But my sons really need us to gather the dragon balls and – and wish - ."

Nam's eyes widened. "You mean to wish them back to life?"

Vegeta jolted out of his stupor. "How'd you know that?" Vegeta said suspiciously.

Nam stood up with some difficulty. "Well, it's just that – Piccolo-san said that all seven of us – the ones he chose to guard the dragon balls – were to guard them until the time was right so he could wish back a Gohan Son. I recognized the last name Son, so I assumed he was a relative of yours. Is he your son?"

Had Goku been holding the dragon ball, he would have dropped it.

"Is – is that was Piccolo's been doing this entire time?" Goku stammered.

Nam nodded. "Yes. He had me guard the ball that's in your hand. And a woman named Snow look after the 5-star ball – she said she also knew you, Goku, and that she also believed Gohan to be a relative of yours, so that's why she and I agreed. There was also a girl with red hair, named Lime, who agreed to look after a ball, the 4-star ball to be exact. There was also a man called General Tao who was put in charge of guarding the 6-star ball, and the Crane Hermit to guard the 1-star ball. Girin is the guardian of the 7-star ball. And Piccolo kept the 3-star ball. The strangest part is – now that I think about it – he picked all but one as people you have already met."

Goku nodded slowly.

Chichi turned back to Nam. "That girl – do you know where she lives?"

"Lime? No, I don't. But I know where she's been learning magic. She's being taught by a woman named Baba, the sister of Master Roshi."

A loud thump alerted everyone, and all turned to look at Goku, who had, once again, fainted.

Bulma held her head. This was all getting crazy – so Piccolo was a good guy again?


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter Fourteen

Frieza thrashed his tail around, Goten holding on for dear life. Goten squeezed his eyes shut, his fingernails digging into Frieza's flesh. Frieza shouted and wailed, waving his tail this way and that, trying to smash Goten into rock fixtures, the ground, and the other Saiyans but to no avail. Goten just held on as tightly as he could.

Fasha, Radditz, and Nappa circled them, waiting for a moment where they could attack Frieza without hurting Goten, but Frieza went round and round, flailing. Saiyans were never the smartest creatures, and with Frieza moving so erratically, they couldn't pinpoint a good time. Nappa gritted his teeth, becoming the most impatient.

"Goten! Just let go!" Fasha shouted.

Goten shook his head wildly. He was starting to get dizzy, but he was afraid of what would happen to him if he let go. But he was getting _really _dizzy. . . . His face turned green, and he puffed his cheeks.

Radditz snorted.

"BLEGH!"

Frieza froze, not daring to believe what the warm liquid now dripping off his tail was. His eyes widened and the muscles in his face twitched.

Radditz burst out laughing, and Fasha and Nappa took a moment to realize what just happened. They quickly joined Radditz.

Goten let go of Frieza's tail and rolled onto his hands and knees.

"I don't feel so good," he said.

Frieza let loose a scream, rounded on Goten, and charged. Goten looked up blearily, registered what was happening, and started running in the opposite direction, throwing an energy blast over his shoulder. It hit Frieza in the face, but only served to enrage him further.

Radditz, Fasha, and Nappa overcame their fits of laughter and resumed fighting, helping the other give Frieza heel kicks in his lower back. Frieza gagged in pain, a cracking sound filling the air.

Bardock grabbed Zarbon's and Dodoria's heads and smashed them together. Stars twinkled in front of their eyes, and they fell to their knees, their faces squashed together. Bardock smirked; who knew it'd be this easy to defeat those two? But he didn't dwell on his victory long. He looked over his shoulder at Tora, who tore through Recoome's chest, right where Recoome's heart would be. Recoome's jaw dropped, trembling in agony, his tongue lolling out. Tora ripped his arm back out, his arm drenched in blood from the elbow down. Recoome collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. Tora locked gazes with Bardock and gave him a thumbs-up with his bloodied hand. Bardock and Tora then looked to Frieza, Radditz, Fasha, Nappa, and Goten.

Frieza and Cell were the only ones left. . . .

They flew towards Frieza and their comrades.

"Hey! Leave some of Frieza for us!"

Beside them, Cell and Gohan fought, fought, fought, completely unaware of the victories around them. It was just them, in their invisible dome created from their immense power, in their cacophony of dark laughter and angry grunts and battle cries.

Cell threw a punch, which Gohan caught.

Gohan threw a punch, which Cell caught.

They kicked at each other, only for the kicks to cancel out, smashing their knees together.

This was where Gohan had enough.

Gohan released his grip on Cell's fist, grabbed the back of Cell's head instead, threw his own head back, and crashed their skulls together. Blood dribbled down Gohan's forehead, down to his nose, but he ignored it and banged their heads together again, and again, and again.

This battle had to end. It had to end. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Even if he didn't tire out physically, he couldn't keep this up. His anger was starting to patter out into depression. His human nature was catching up with him.

This _always_ happened.

Angry tears mingled with the blood oozing down his face.

And then the fight just . . . stopped.

Cell let go of him, twisted his head out of Gohan's grip, and backed off. Gohan didn't keep after him. He stayed where he stood, not bothering to wipe his face. Cell continued to step backwards until they were beyond arm's length. Confusion sparked in Gohan's eyes, but there was also relief. Cell smiled at him.

Cell gave him a satisfied smile.

The two fighters were pulled out of their own little world by the tortured screams of Frieza, commingling with the joyous laughter of the Saiyans, minus Goten.

"See how you like it!"

"This is a lot more fun that I thought it'd be!"

"Let's not incinerate him, I hope we can do this again!"

"SSSSSTOP IIIIIIIIIIIIT, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Cell let out a booming laugh.

The Saiyans ceased their torture and looked over at him and Gohan, surprised to find that their fight was over . . . and that Cell seemed to be perfectly fine.

"You Saiyans are quite the force to be reckoned with!" Cell turned his gaze back to Gohan. Gohan looked back at him, still confused. "This fight wasn't going to end the way I wanted it to, was it, Gohan?"

Gohan opened his mouth, then realized he wasn't sure what to say. He closed it, tried to think about it for a moment, but noticed that he was really too tired to think. And his head hurt now, anyway, so thinking wasn't high on his priority list right then.

"How was it supposed to end?" Gohan asked.

"With both fighters having the time of their lives. . . . Or existences, whichever you prefer. The best fighting is done with it's enjoyed by both parties. But you, the strongest being in the universe, the only one capable to satisfying my lust for battle . . . detest it."

Gohan tilted his head to the side, the best way he could show his confusion while willing his headache to cease.

"I want the perfect battle to be just that: perfect. But as long as you reject fighting, for whatever reason you do it, I can't. Come back when you can, Son Gohan! For I do want a finale to this battle!"

Cell lifted off into the air, leaving Gohan standing there, still slightly confused and more tired than he could ever imagine. Goten and the Saiyans hurried over to Gohan and stared up as Cell retreated.

"What the hell was that about?" Nappa asked.

Gohan shrugged, and his knees gave out.

Bardock caught him, and the last thing Gohan heard was Fasha, Goten, Radditz, Nappa, and Tora asking if he was all right.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Piccolo touched down in the desert village and lifted his eyes to the collection of huts. The night sky loomed above him, like an oppressive blanket, and he hesitated. What had Nam told them? Why were they still here? Why hadn't Goten contacted them by now?

Piccolo strode into the village and stopped, looking back and forth between the huts. He plugged his ears, pursed his lips, and whistled.

It seemed appropriate to make that hideous sound the announcement of his arrival. Gohan had so adored that horrible sound.

Nam stepped out of his hut, body bandaged and bruised, but his spirit considerably bright. He smiled at Piccolo and held a hand out.

"Piccolo, welcome to our village once again."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes.

"Goku and the others. Are they really still here?"

Nam opened his mouth to speak, but Goku appeared behind him. Piccolo tensed. Goku glared at him.

"We want to know what the hell is going on, Piccolo. And you better tell us now." Goku cracked his knuckles. _Or else_.

Piccolo sighed through his nose. Great.

He supposed there was nothing more he could lose.

~!#$%^&*()_+

The Saiyans stood in front of King Yemma's desk. Gohan had his arms around Bardock's neck, his legs wrapped around his waist, his chest to Bardock's back. He stared listlessly up at the king of the Underworld, too tired to really pay attention to what he was saying. Goten said something about talking to Dende, because of something Gohan couldn't bring himself to listen to. He really wanted to go to sleep. Fasha said something about him needing rest, and he hoped that they'd listen, and Bardock agreed with her, which was good. But something about needing to get something straightened out, and something about Hell needing a ruler and something, something, something. . . . Gohan slipped in and out of consciousness. He felt a hand brushing against his head, and he barely registered that it was Radditz. He didn't bother wondering what Radditz was doing petting his hair, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He heard Dende's voice, but he couldn't understand what he was saying, and soon he finally fell asleep for good. He was glad no one tried to wake him up.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Dende almost gave everyone a heart attack when he popped out of no where – somehow – in Nam's one-roomed hut.

"Did you explain everything, Piccolo?" Dende asked.

Piccolo nodded. "Everything about what we've been doing for the past six years and the reason behind Goten's death. Any news?"

Dende nodded. "They're in the Other World! We can bring them back whenever we can!"

Goku, Chichi, Trunks, and Piccolo stood up.

"REALLY!?"

Dende nodded rapidly.

"Goten just got in contact with me. He said something about a big battle in Hell that he and Gohan helped with, and now they'll be staying with North Kai, and they'll be ready to be brought back whenever we can gather up the Dragon Balls!"

Chichi hugged Goku.

"We're going to have our babies back!"

Goku wrapped his arms around Chichi and lifted her high into the air. He didn't say anything in response, but his gleaming eyes and bright grin were more than enough. Trunks turned to Bulma, a look of hopeful disbelief written on his face.

"Goten's coming back, Mom! Goten's coming back!"

Bulma hugged her son, tears of joy leaking out of her eyes.

Vegeta leaned against the wall, arms crossed, a smirk dancing on his lips.

Piccolo merely smiled, and that was plenty for Dende.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Six pages, yay! That's the longest chapter this story has had. Let's see if the chapters for this one can get to be as long as my FMA stories. The longest for those are 17 pages.

Chapter Fifteen

The wind blew through Goten's hair as they flew over Snake Way. Radditz and Nappa flanked beside him, Fasha, Tora, Shikumesh, and Bardock behind them. Bardock carried a sleeping Gohan on his back, Gohan's arms hanging limply from his neck.

"How much longer until we're at North Kai's?" Tora asked.

"No idea," replied Fasha.

"You will we know we're there?" Nappa inquired.

"When we get to the end of the road," Radditz growled.

Nappa groaned.

"I'm getting hungry," Goten announced.

"So am I," Shikumesh said.

"Me too!" said Nappa.

Fasha blushed as her stomach growled. Tora laughed, until his own stomach growled.

Radditz sighed.

"As am I."

They all looked back at Bardock.

"Do we have a lunch plan?" they asked in unison.

Bardock shook his head.

"Nah. We'll have to wait until we get to North Kai's."

Everyone groaned.

"Hey, I'm hungry and tired, too! I'm not saying it to be mean. And none of _you_ are carrying a potential King of Hell."

"We're all potential kings," Nappa said.

Bardock gave him a look.

"But you heard it from Cell himself. No one's as strong as Gohan."

"But Gohan and I are getting wished back to life. He can't be king." Goten argued.

"And he wasn't supposed to be in Hell anyway. Next time he's here in Other World, he's going to Heaven." Radditz added, sounding . . . annoyed?

"He deserves the position!" Bardock countered.

"And what are we, chopping liver?" Shikumesh said. "We liberated Hell, too, you know."

"Then how would you like to fight Cell on your own!?"

"Bardock, calm down. No one is saying he doesn't deserve it or isn't qualified. We're just saying it's unlikely," Tora said.

"It's unlikely _because_ he's better than us, Bardock." Fasha continued. "Not because he's somehow less than us."

Bardock gnashed his teeth together, not noticing the downtrodden and almost resentful tone to Fasha's voice. He just wanted his grandson to get what he deserved. That was all.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Knock, knock, knock, knock. The blizzard blew strongly, lashing out at the Saiyans, Nameks, and humans. Bulma and Chichi shuddered, hugging their arms to their sides. Piccolo and Dende pulled hteir capes around themselves. Trunks zipped up his coat. Goku put his arms around Chichi, but he barely felt the cold. They were almost two balls closer to getting their sons back! Nothing could keep him from feeling absolutely ecstatic!

Vegeta pretended he wasn't cold, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

When the door opened, a beautiful red-haired woman appeared.

"Piccolo! What a surprise! And . . . _Goku_! Come in, come in!"

They all trekked inside, the woman closing the door behind them.

The house shook as a familiar voice grew closer.

"Snow, who is it?"

"Eighter, it's Goku and Piccolo!"

A giant man resembling Frankenstein entered the room, a grin upon his face.

"Goku!"

"Eighter!"

Eighter ran up and hugged Goku, and Goku hugged him back enthusiastically.

"We've missed you!"

Goku's grin didn't quite meet his eyes. "It's good to see you, too!" Eighter didn't see the flash of guilt.

To distract himself, Goku glanced down and saw a wedding ring on Eighter's finger. His eyes widened, and he pointed at it.

"Is that - ?"

Eighter blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Snow and I married last year." Eighter said, glancing at his wife.

Snow gave a bright smile.

"You all sit tight while I make everyone some hot chocolate. Once we're all warmed up, then we can talk about the dragon ball."

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the somewhat guilty and embarrassed expressions on Goku's, Chichi's, and Bulma's faces. _He_ was there, so what _else_ would they be there unexpectedly for?

They settled in the living room, Goku and Eighter re-living Goku's last visit and swapping stories about what had happened since . . . Goku leaving out certain parts, like the overdosing on purpose, and Chichi and Bulma helped cover it up. Trunks sat in his chair, twitching. They were getting closer to getting Goten back, why did these stupid stories even matter? Why couldn't they just take the dragon ball and go to the next one? Vegeta listened, silently enjoying the sight of a normal Goku. Perhaps they'd have a real spar after Gohan and Goten were wished back.

Snow came back, carrying a tray of mugs filled with hot chocolate. Everyone minus Vegeta gave some form of thanks. (Piccolo merely nodded, but Snow understood; she even smiled at the acknowledgement). Snow settled down in an armchair.

"So, is this the moment when the dragon balls are used to resurrect that boy?" Snow asked.

Piccolo nodded.

Snow smiled nervously.

"Well, remember when you told us to make sure it was safe?"

Eighter laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone's expressions changed from excited to apprehensive.

"W-what did you do?" Dende asked, his face paling.

"Eh-heh. You know Eighter and I can't fight very well, so we found something to protect it. He does it very well . . . a little _too_ well. . . ."

"What did you do!?" Piccolo demanded.

Snow kept laughing in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"We kind of found a snow monster to protect it."

A Saiyan couldn't have cut the deadly silence with a ki-enhanced blade, even if he wanted to.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Goten screeched to a halt, Radditz, Nappa, Tora, Fasha, Shikumesh, and Bardock all smashing into him. They all yelled as they proceeded to fall off the end, then they shot back to the snake's tail, Radditz grabbing GOten around the waist just in case.

"Is this some kind of joke!?" Nappa shouted. "Where's the planet!?"

"It's up there, moron," Fasha said. Nappa grumbled.

Gohan groaned and cracked an eye open.

"Where are we?" Gohan asked.

"Ah, you're awake!" Bardock said.

"We're about to reach North Kai's planet." Tora explained.

"North Kai?"

"One of the kings of the four sections of the universe. He'll be training us for a while!" Shikumesh replied.

Bardock smiled at Gohan.

"You just sit tight. We'll be there in a jiff."

"Then we can eat as much as we want! Right?" Goten said.

"Right!" the Saiyan adults cried.

Gohan lazily rested his head on Bardock's shoulder. If he really didn't have to worry about it . . . he was really tempted to go back to sleep.;

In unison, they jumped high, until the planet's gravity drug them to the surface.

BUMP!

They all groaned.

"It's . . . been a while . . . ." started Tora.

"Since . . . we . . . ." continued Radditz.

"Dealt . . . with . . . this . . . ." added Nappa.

"Gravity!" finished Bardock.

North Kai stood before them and sighed.

"Here we go again."

~!#$%^&*()_+

Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Eighter stood before a monstrous mountain with a cave that had icicle teeth. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks were bundled up in spare clothing Bulma had in a capsule. Piccolo had said he'd rather freeze to death than wear the pink monstrosity that was left.

Eighter pounted at the save.

"It's a bit of a maze inside, and the Abominable Snowman doesn't like strangers, so he'll attack first, ask questions never. Snow and I call him Mark."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. Why did Kakarrott have to befriend _every_ buffoon he met?

"Do abominable snowmen have any special powers?" Trunks asked.

Eighter scratched his head.

"Well, Mark can turn people into ice."

"_Great_. Just _great._" Vegeta said. "I knew this was going too smoothly. Now all we need is a volcano monster."

"Shut up, Vegeta." Goku said.

Piccolo snorted.

"Sounds like the Prince of all Saiyans is doubting himself."

Vegeta whirled on him.

"I AM NOT! I'LL KILL THE DAMN THING MYSELF!"

Vegeta flew into the save with only the thought of proving them wrong.

Trunks shook his head. Piccolo chuckled. Goku sighed and followed him, Trunks and Piccolo right behind him.

Eighter stood on the ground and watched them until he could no longer see them.

". . . . What's a Saiyan?"


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter Sixteen

North Kai stared at the Saiyans as they devoured the immense banquet he had set before them. Tora and Bardock both grabbed a thigh bone, then proceeded to play tug-of-war with it, stuffing their mouths with rice and steamed vegetables. Radditz smacked Nappa's hand away from his plate, shielding it with his arms. Fasha and Shikumesh growled at each other as they both speared a steak with their forks. Gohan and Goten stuffed their faces, but respected the others' personal space.

Gohan snatched his glass and gulped down his drink at an alarming rate. He gasped, set it down, then stood up.

"Thank you for the meal, King Kai," he said.

"Your welcome," North Kai grumbled.

The sounds of feasting ceased abruptly.

Goten looked from the Saiyan adults to Gohan and back, not understanding the sudden silence.

"Are you all right?" Bardock asked.

Gohan blinked at them, just as confused as Goten.

"Yeah. I'm just full."

Fasha shoot up, leaned across the table, and pressed a hand to Gohan's forehead.

"You don't feel warm."

Gohan smiled at her.

"I'm half human, remember? It's only natural for me to have a smaller appetite than the rest of you."

Fasha retracted her hand.

"Oh. Right."

She sat back down. Goten shrugged and continued eating. Nappa, Shikumesh, and Tora followed his head, but Radditz, Bardock, and Fasha suddenly lost their appetites.

They _had_ forgotten . . . that there was more to their younger generation than eating and fighting. There was an entire culture they knew nothing about that was part of their family. . . .

Fasha stood up and followed Gohan outside. Gohan looked up at her. She clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"I don't know anything about humans. . . . Could you teach me?"

Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Sure! But first, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Are you my grandmother?"

Fasha snorted.

"Is it that obvious?"

Gohan shrugged. Fasha glanced back inside the house, watching Bardock and Radditz speaking to Goten.

"We were never good parents, even by Saiyan standards . . . but we loved your father and Radditz. We just couldn't raise kids."

Gohan chuckled. Fasha raised an eyebrow.

"Dad's kind of clueless, too. It doesn't make you a _bad_ parent. Just a different one."

Fasha shrugged.

"Anyway, what do you want to know about humans?"

She smirked.

"Whatever you can tell me."

~!#$%^&*()_+

The cave was deathly silent. Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks shivered, but none complained. Piccolo's green skin adopted a frost-bitten hue. The darkness and cold threatened to swallow them up.

"Bah! Where's the damn snow monster!?" Vegeta cursed.

Goku shrugged.

"I'm sure he's in here."

"He's in here," Piccolo said. "I can hear him."

Trunks said nothing. The only thought in his head was getting Goten back. Soon he'd see Goten's smiling face again. . . .

"HEY!" Trunks shouted.

Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo halted and turned to look at him.

"Mark! Get your frost-bitten ass up here! And bring the dragon ball!"

His voice echoed up and down the save, and then silence returned. They stood still for a minute, their breaths forming puffs of fog.

Then they heard the unearthly roar, reverberating against the cave walls. Piccolo narrowed his eyes, Goku tensed, Vegeta smirked, and Trunks shifted his feet, moving into a ready stance. The cave shuddered and trembled, Mark the Abominable Snowman thundering towards them.

Soon, a white, furry, clawed hand gripped the edge of the corner, and Mark pulled himself onto their level.

Mark's teeth were as long as knives, and he towered over them, even Piccolo. Bright blue eyes glared at them through bushes of white, coarse hair.

Around his neck was a cord necklace, the five-star dragon ball dangling from it.

Goku darted forward, but Trunks out-stripped him. Trunks let loose a battle cry, pulling his arm back for a punch – but Mark inhaled frigid air until it looked like he could explode, then blew on Trunks, his breath sparkling with ice. Trunks was thrown back and, starting with his feet, his body started to feel numb. Trunks fell flat on his back, looked down at his body, and gasped.

Ice crept up from his waist, crawling up his torso.

"No - !" Trunks cried, before the ice enveloped his head.

"Trunks!" Vegeta shouted. He glared at Mark.

Mark only roared.

Vegeta gnashed his teeth together, then retaliated.

Mark saw him vanish, then felt something ripping through his chest. He roared and flailed about, trying to grab the offender, but Vegeta tore _something_ out, and the cave slowly slid out of focus. Mark's last living moment was feeling Vegeta's warm spit on his cheek.

"Was that completely necessary?" Piccolo deadpanned.

Vegeta flicked dark blood onto the snow, trying to get most of it off without getting any on his clothes.

"No one messes with Saiyan royalty," Vegeta said.

"It was his own damn fault!" Piccolo argued.

Goku snapped the cord around Mark's neck and weighed the dragon ball in his hand.

"Yep, this is it," Goku said, standing up. "Let's get back to the others."

"What about Trunks?" Piccolo said.

"We'll defrost him when we get there," Vegeta replied, hoisting the Trunks-cicle onto his shoulder.

The Saiyans and the Namek left the snow monster corpse, Piccolo hesitating for a moment and looking back. He sighed, checked to see if they'd notice, and went back to it. He aimed at an out-of-the-way place in the save and eye-lasered it. Steam drifted up from it. He stopped once it reached a deep enough volume. He picked the monster up by the scruff of his neck and threw it in the hole. He turned around and followed the Saiyans out, content that, if Gohan ever heard of this, the boy would at least commend him for that, though it probably wouldn't warrant outright forgiveness.

Once Gohan and Goten came back, Goku would be back to normal and probably feel more bothered by it, too.

~!#$%^&*()_+

North Kai grumbled to himself. The Saiyans stood in front of him, looking expectant. Well, except for Gohan. He looked rather ambivalent for someone who was about to train with the powerful King Kai.

"Before I can train any of you, you have to pass a test."

"Bring it!" Radditz said.

"Yeah!" Nappa added.

North Kai sighed.

"Each of you have to make me laugh. If you can't, tough. No training for you."

They all stared at him for a moment, then –

"WHAT!?" Nappa.

"What kind of rule is that!?" Bardock.

"We're fighters, not comedians!" Tora.

"That's preposterous!" Fasha.

"But – but!" Goten, while pouting and looking disappointed.

"What does comedy have to do with training!?" Shikumesh.

Radditz just growled.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, his lips twisting into a frown.

"King Kai?" Gohan asked.

"Yes?"

"How did Dad and Piccolo make you laugh?"

North Kai's antennae stood straight up.

"Goku and Piccolo?"

Gohan nodded.

"Well, Goku threw out a lot of jokes, but the one that _really_ got me was the jeweler and jailer joke. Piccolo's was more of a situational pun. Why?"

Gohan smiled.

"Well, I'd think Piccolo's face once you broke the news to him would've been funny enough, regardless of what he said. Just imagining it is hilarious!"

North Kai smirked.

"Want to give it a try, then?"

Gohan scratched his cheek.

"I got nothing."

"Come on. . . ."

Goten's face brightened up, and he bounced up and down with his hand in the air.

"I got one! I got one!"

"All right, squirt, let me have it."

Goten grinned, pretended to clear his throat, and presented his joke.

"What did the teddy bear say to the waiter when asked if he wanted dessert?"

The Saiyans blinked and looked at each other.

"What's a teddy bear?" Bardock asked.

North Kai fought back a snort.

"Dunno. What did the teddy bear say?"

"No thanks, I'm _stuffed_!" Goten said, throwing his arms out for emphasis.

North Kai snorkled and chuckled, then burst out laughing.

"No thanks, I'm stuffed! Good one! Ha ha!"

Goten grinned from ear to ear.

"Yay!"

He high-fived Gohan. The Saiyan adults just stood there, confused.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Bulma turned off the hair dryer as the ice around Trunks's head all melted. Trunks exhaled, took a few deep breaths, then sighed. He concentrated and the rest of the ice block shattered. He rubbed his wrist, and he shivered. Chichi draped a blanket on Trunks's shoulders, and Snow gave him another mug of hot chocolate. He brought the liquid to his lips, and the heat brought life to his bluish cheeks and lips.

Vegeta wore a different set of clothes, all cleaned up. Goku held the dragon ball in his hand, turning it over and over and admiring it. Piccolo sat on the hearth, next to the fire, mediating. He set his cape aside so it wouldn't catch fire. Eighter sat in a chair with his arms crossed and a disgruntled look on his face.

"You going to be all right, Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks nodded.

"Where is the next dragon ball?" he asked.

Piccolo opened his eyes and glanced at Trunks.

"The closest, easiest one to get is with Girin. After that, we track down Crane Hermit." Piccolo said.

Goku nodded, then slipped the dragon ball into a bag.

"We'll go once Trunks feels better," Goku said. He looked up, and his eyebrows flew up. "Eighter? What's wrong?"

Eighter glanced at Goku, then sidled a glare at Vegeta. Vegeta disregarded it. Goku frowned.

"He didn't have to kill Mark." Eighter said slowly. "If I thought you'd let that happen, I'd have suggested some tactics."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"He froze my son and was in our way. It was the most practical thing to do," Vegeta said, walking over to Trunks and ruffling his hair. Water droplets flung to the floor from his lavender locks. Trunks said nothing, only sipped his drink.

Goku bowed his head.

Sorry, Eighter. . . ."

". . . . It's not your fault, I suppose. . . . ."

Goku hugged his knees, his frown deepening.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Radditz grabbed his hair, frustrated enough to pull it out.

"I CAN'T DO IT!"

Bardock rested a hand on Radditz's shoulder.

"Sure you can. We'll help you." Bardock said.

"Yeah," Nappa said.

"You all used up all your material! None of us have anything left!" Radditz sat down and hung his head. "You all go ahead. I'll just waste away here."

"You're exaggerating," Tora insisted.

Goten scrunched his face up in concentration, then his eyes lightened up.

"Here's one!" Goten said, then whispered the joke in his ear.

Radditz raised an eyebrow.

"You sure that'll work?"

Goten nodded.

"Try it!"

Radditz grumbled a bit, then stood back up and walked up to North Kai. North Kai raised his eyebrows.

"I have a knock-knock joke," Radditz said, slowly, seriously. "You start."

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

". . . I don't know. Oh! Ha ha! That's the joke!"

North Kai burst out laughing. Radditz grinned.

"All right!" chorused the Saiyans. "Now we can train!"

North Kai rolled around on the ground, laughing and laughing.

Radditz looked down as he felt a tugging on his uniform. Goten grinned up at him.

"Told you it'd work!"

Radditz smirked, bent down, and picked him up, resting him in the crook of his arm.

"That you did, little nephew. That you did."


End file.
